Chuck vs The Heroes
by klingoncowboy
Summary: 'Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane...' Sorry... wrong story... This one is a Chuck from an alternative universe with an alternative history.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Chuck'; WB and other production companies do. Nor do I own any of the pulp era heroes portrayed in this fiction. No profit is being generated, no latinum has changed hands and a few Rules of Acquisition have been broken as rules tend to be...

A/N: This is an alternative universe based on an alternative history. The alternative history was caused by the South winning the War of Yankee Aggression when Heroes stepped in to help the South.

No beta reader was harmed in the writing of this fiction. So any and all mistakes and all of the 'What the heck was he thinking' moments are mine...

This one is for Mr. Jim, the Armor Plated Rat... He is missed...

1.

" I really feel like I'm loosing my mind, " Chuck Bartowski mumbled.

It was going to be a very long day working the Nerd Herd counter of the Burbank Buy More and it was his own fault, really. Wanting something to do while Carina was in DC, he'd decided to drop by Castle and get some extra Intersect work done. There had been some intense intel 'flashing' and his brain had paid the price.

After dealing with the latest irate customer, he'd taken a moment to lay his aching head down on crossed forearms on the Nerd Herd counter top. Chuck again wished the Intersect program tech grunts would find either a better pain relief med or finally work the bugs out so 'flashing' didn't hurt so much.

" Whoa, " Nerd Herder Jeff said and he sounded almost reverential. " Look at the rack on her... "

" And she looks really pissed off about something, " Nerd Herder Lester added nervously.

Chuck heard the staccato sound of high heels crossing the store. Lester was right. Who ever she was, even her walking sounded pissed off.

" It's Jaimie Sommers, the Bionic Woman, " Morgan yelped.

" Morgan, " Anna Wu snarled. She was Morgan's girlfriend and a Nerd Herder herself. " Lower the volume! "

Nerd Herder Skip spoke up. " No dude, I think she's a Bond babe! "

" Here in Burbank? " Lester scoffed. " Yeah right! And why, my bushy haired friend, would a Bond babe be here at the Buy More? "

" I don't know, dude, but if she isn't a Bond babe, she should be, " Skip replied.

Chuck winced. Anna was right. Morgan's volume control truly was terrible. His favorite television program was from Dixie and the last thing Morgan needed was Harry Tang, the store political officer, overhearing that he'd been watching illicit programming again.

The service bell was delicately tapped. Swell! Even that sound made his head ache, but at least they hadn't clobbered it.

Chuck straightened and froze. A woman stood there and she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

It wasn't something he could define exactly. He'd been around some really beautiful women lately; Carina and some of the spies and bad girls he'd met. This woman was tall and slender; blond and blue eyed; and dressed in a conservative, dark business suit that still showed plenty of leg and on her looked phenomenally sexy.

" Hey! Uh... hi... er... Welcome to the Buy More! How may I help you? "

" Hi! " She smiled politely at him. " I think my phone is broken and I was wondering if you could fix it for me? "

It was the recognition code. Chuck was stunned. This was Carina's replacement? " Sure... yeah... can I take a look at it? "

The woman handed her cell phone to him. The polite smile had not wavered and there was a cool, almost clinical expression of curiosity in her blue eyes.

" Ah... the InteliCell... yeah... " Chuck popped the back off and tucked it in the corner of his mouth while he pulled a tiny Phillips screwdriver from a back pocket. " Here's the problem. This screw just needs tightened. That tends to happen with this particular phone... "

Chuck focused on the phone and the tiny Phillips screwdriver in his hands as he quickly solved the problem. He then snapped the back on and returned it to the woman. " There you are... "

She looked impressed. " Wow, you geeks are good! "

" Nerds actually what with working for the Nerd Herd. It's a branding type thing... " Chuck realized he was babbling. It was those blue eyes and that smile...

She nodded and managed to look apologetic as well as beautiful. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend. "

Chuck shook his head which did nothing for the lingering headache. " None taken. "

There was a brief silence where Chuck became acutely aware of the silence that surrounded them at the Nerd Herd desk. Swell! He had witnesses to his...

" So, how much do I owe you... ? "

" Chuck, " he blurted. " You don't owe anything as it's a quick fix covered by the warranty... which you do have, right? "

" Uh huh, " and her smile grew warmer as she held out a hand across the counter. " I'm Sarah, Sarah Walker... "

Her name triggered a 'flash'.

There was a picture of a hummingbird caught in flight followed intel from her Federal Intelligence Agency personnel file. Mission briefs loaded with redacted information cascaded through his mind along with other pertinent intelligence on the FIA field agent. Interesting! She'd had her name changed legally when she joined the FIA. He wondered what her real name was? And in the midst of the intel was another interesting nugget of info... that she'd once been partnered professionally and romantically with Bryce Larkin. Swell!

He blinked and realizing he'd rudely ignored her hand, Chuck quickly grabbed it and gave it a slight shake.

Sarah looked concerned but covered it with another of her smiles. " Well thanks Chuck, you're a life saver. "

He shrugged modestly. " You are welcome... Sarah... "

Sarah glanced at her watch. " Will you be getting a break anytime soon? It's about lunch time and I'm getting hungry. We could get something to eat if you'd like? "

" Oh he'd like... " Morgan began. It sounded like a hand was hurriedly clapped across his mouth.

Chuck could almost hear the collective jaws hitting the floor as he turned and looked at the work schedule posted beside his Nerd Herd monitor. He nodded, " Lunch would be awesome... "

Sarah Walker's smile grew brighter and friendlier. " Good! "

Morgan could be heard squealing around the hand still clapped over his mouth. Chuck glanced over and saw that the hand belonged to Anna Wu, who was now staring a death glare at her boyfriend. Chuck decided he'd feel sorry for his bearded buddy later.

He clocked out and nodded at the Nerd Herders and Buy Morians standing about, gawking. " Lester, you're in charge until I get back. Jeff, I'm pretty sure you have things in the cage you could be fixing or do I need to find something for you to do? As for the rest of you, if Big Mike has to put down his fishing magazine and danish... "

The Buy Morians scattered at the threat. No one wanted to be guilty of causing Big Mike to leave his office. Jeff shuffled off after finally tearing his eyes from Sarah's chest and mumbling something about a great 'hooter cam' moment missed.

Lester nodded enviously. " Why didn't she ask me to fix her phone? "

" Don't whine, Lester... " Chuck walked out of the Nerd Herd help desk area and strolled around to Sarah. " Shall we? "

" Yeah! " Sarah turned and tucked her hand around his nearest arm. " I'm not from around here so do you know of any good places to eat? "

Chuck gulped at the contact then tried to appear casual and shrugged. " I really can't recommend the Weinerliscious. The Pizza Joint isn't bad and there is a nice deli, Lou's Place... "

As they walked away, Morgan must have freed himself from Anna's grasp. " She's even hotter than Carina... "

A sharp slap was followed by a Morgan yelp of pain. " But Anna Banana... "

" It's a nice place, " Sarah Walker said as she glanced about the small deli. " I like the décor and the atmosphere. "

Chuck nodded. " I don't come in here as much as I used to... "

" Why? "

" The Intersect created a few problems in my life besides sticking me with Bryce and Carina. " Chuck looked uncomfortable. " Lou and I used to date. She even named a sandwich for me... after I fixed her phone, actually... "

Sarah smiled. " Another damsel in distress? "

Chuck shrugged. " Anyway, I ended up having to lie to Lou because of missions and things. She found out I was lying and couldn't deal with it. Not a big fan of liars or cheaters for that matter. She thought I'd been cheating on her with Carina and that was the end... "

Sarah looked up at the menu board. " I see one called 'The Liar and Cheat'? "

" I'm afraid so. Subtlety is not one of Lou's strengths... "

" We could have gone somewhere else, " Sarah suggested gently.

Chuck shook his head as a pretty and petite brunette strolled up wearing a pastel colored polo shirt, khakis shorts and an apron with the deli logo stitched across the chest. " Lou... "

" Chuck... " There was the faintest hostile chill in Lou's voice. " Would you like something to drink as you check out the menu board or are you ready to order? "

" Sarah? "

Sarah studied the petite deli owner for a moment. " An unsweetened iced tea please. "

" And I'll have a coffee, " Chuck said with his own polite smile. " I think we're still deciding... "

Lou nodded and turned to stalk away.

" Wow, " Sarah murmured. " If looks could kill. "

Chuck shrugged. " This is actually the nicest she's been in a long time. "

" So tell me about yourself? " Sarah asked.

Chuck looked his surprise. " You didn't read my personnel file? "

Sarah nodded. " Yeah, but that's just the professional stuff. It doesn't tell me anything about the real you and if I'm going to protect you I'd like a better feel for who you are. "

" Alright... " Chuck shrugged again. " I'm a professional nerd. My best friend is Morgan Grimes, who you may have noticed, had his mouth covered by his girlfriend at the Buy More. I live with my sister, Ellie and her boyfriend, Captain Awesome aka Devon Woodcomb. I was expelled from Stanford my senior year for computer hacking, betrayed by my best friend and room mate who was also sleeping with my girlfriend... "

" Were you guilty of hacking? "

Chuck nodded sheepishly. " Yeah. We computer dudes have always had a more libertarian take on the draconian rules and regs put on the Internet by the Feds and tend to try and find ways to circumvent those rules and regs. I was actually very good at it. I was known as 'The Armadilloi'... "

Sarah looked impressed. " I've heard of you... "

Lou stalked up and placed a glass of iced tea in front of Sarah and a mug of coffee before Chuck. " Are you ready to order? "

" Yes please, " Sarah said with one of her coolly polite smiles. " I'd like to try 'The Liar' but hold the olives please. "

" I'll have the usual but hold the arsenic and bamboo slivers please, " Chuck added.

" Two Liars, one hold the olives, right? " Lou ground out as she scribbled in a receipt book.

Chuck and Sarah nodded and Lou stomped away.

" Not a fan of your humor either, " Sarah said sympathetically.

" Guess not, " Chuck replied with a pained look. It still bothered him that Lou continued to so strongly dislike him. Unfortunately, as he couldn't tell her the truth... " You heard of the Armadilloi? "

Sarah took a sip of her tea and nodded her approval. " A college friend of mine was a bit of a hacker and was always talking about a legendary hacker who was able to consistently break the Fed codes so that gamers could play the Dixie computer games. Then one day the hacker just vanished. She thought you were either dead or in jail. "

Chuck picked his coffee mug up and breathed in the fragrant steam. 'Lou's Place' made great coffee. " So what was your friend's hacker handle? "

" The Piranha. "

" I remember that handle and she was very good, " Chuck said. " Anyway, after Bryce got me expelled I spent several months in probation detention before the Feds decided I was at least partially rehabilitated and let me come home. My record was expunged, but getting expelled for 'cheating' stuck with me and the only job I could get was with Buy More.

" With my skills I quickly made Nerd Herd supervisor. Big Mike drove the political officer, Harry Tang, nuts when he did that, since Tang knows my real record... expunged but not forgotten... "

Chuck quickly glanced around. " Then several months ago I was sent an unusual email on my birthday. I opened it up and the rest is history. The Feds still don't have a clue who stole the Intersect program and it's intel and sent it to me.

" Then to top it off, the FIA sent my old nemesis, Bryce Larkin, to be an asset handler. I was also blessed with Carina Hanson from the Federal Security Agency and a Major John Casey from the Department of Military Intelligence. Casey has been the only relatively decent one of the three, even though he grunts a lot and thinks I'm an incompetent moron and has threatened to shoot me more than once... "

He stopped talking as Lou approached the table bearing a food burdened tray. Lou deftly serviced the table, then slapped a receipt down between them before turning to a nearby table and busing it.

Chuck and Sarah shrugged at the deli owner's continuing churlishness. After a couple bites, Sarah once again nodded her approval and Chuck nodded his agreement with her. He wondered if Lou still had her meats smuggled in... not that anyone needed to know that...

" So tell me something about you? " Chuck asked.

Sarah shrugged. " When I mentioned my name, did you do what ever it is you do? "

" Yeah, I flashed, " Chuck said. " Casey was calling it the moron brain fart or mbf for short. I think flash sounds better in a super power way, not 'weird dude with a trench coat' way, but yeah... I flashed.

" Carina says spies won't tell you anything about who they are because they may have to leave at a moment's notice or shoot you in the head... "

" I'm not Carina... "

" Most definitely, " Chuck agreed and took another bite of his sandwich.

She grinned at him. " And I'm not a spy. Those exist only in movies, television shows and novels... like that British character, James Bond? I'm a field agent and I think a pretty good one. The various intelligence agencies have different protocols and limitations when it comes to sharing personal information, so what would you like to know? "

" What was your real name? " Chuck blurted out as he considered what Field Agent Sarah Walker had just told him.

Her facial expression blanked, but there was something dark and turbulent in the depths of her eyes.

" I'm sorry... so sorry, that's none of my business, " Chuck began to babble.

Sarah reached out and patted his hand. " That's alright, Chuck... "

" No, it's not and please don't shoot me in the head if you have to leave suddenly. " Oh crap. He really was babbling.

Sarah frowned, then a tiny smile broke out. " I would never shoot you in the head, Chuck. That would damage the Intersect. "

" True. " Chuck took a deep breath. " That's good to know... I think... Well then how about your middle name? Can you tell me your middle name? "

" It's Lisa, " Sarah murmured. " My middle name is Lisa. "


	2. Chapter 2

2.

" Wow, " Sarah Walker grumbled. " I wonder who thought going through the Weinerliscious to get to Castle was a good idea? "

" Probably some FIA desk jockey puke addicted to bad Dixie spy novels, " a hulking menace grumbled contemptuously as he strolled into the main room. He was dressed in a loud orange vest and bow tie, a white shirt and khakis. A name tag proclaimed he was a Weinerliscious assistant manager, John.

" Sarah Walker, this is Major John Casey, the third member of Team Chuck, " Chuck said by way of introduction. " Casey, Sarah Walker, Carina's replacement while she's in DC... "

" Casey! " Sarah seemed to be sizing the big man up. "Marine? "

Casey nodded. " Yes, I am. And I did get the memo, moron. "

" Thank you for that, Casey, " Chuck grumbled back. " And FYI, Sarah, there are a couple other entrance / exits from the Buy More. I've got the schematics if and when you need them... "

Sarah nodded politely. " Thanks, Chuck. "

" But in the mean time, " Chuck continued as he pointed in various directions, " we have a couple detention cells thataway... lockers and showers are thataway... and the armory and shooting range are thataway... "

" Just keep Bartowski away from the shooting range, he's a menace, " Casey growled.

Sarah looked at Chuck for clarification.

He shrugged sheepishly. " I really don't like guns... "

" But he's hell with the tranq guns... " Casey interjected. " Now, if he'd just stop shooting himself with one a couple times a week... "

" Guns make me nervous, " Chuck protested. " Even the non lethal types and I've never shot myself with a tranq, Casey. "

Casey grunted.

" That's grunt number 4, " Chuck said to Sarah. " Skeptical mixed with mocking... "

Sarah looked amused. " Do you two practice this routine? "

" What? No... " Chuck looked offended at the notion.

Casey grunted and added a dark scowl.

" Ah, the gang is all here, " Bryce Larkin said breezily as he walked into Castle.

" You're late again, asshole, " Casey snarled.

Larkin smirked. " Same to you... "

Sarah whirled and a fist lashed out. " You son of a bitch! "

Larkin yelped as he went down like a pole axed steer.

Chuck looked horrified while Casey appeared amused and impressed. Sarah seemed ready to kick Larkin anywhere vulnerable while he writhed on the floor.

The FIA, FSA and DoMI logos on the main computer monitor vanished and two people glared into Castle from an ornately decorated office. One was a tiny, rust red haired women in a military uniform. The other was a burly, black man in an expensive, old fashioned, three piece suit.

" What is the meaning of this? " the woman asked in drill sergeant tones.

Casey and Sarah snapped to attention. Chuck still looked horrified.

" She hit me, " Larkin squawked as he clambered unaided to his feet, holding a shaking hand over a bloody nose.

" Sarah, you promised not to hit Larkin, " the burly, black man rumbled. There was quiet amusement in his voice.

" My apologies, Director Graham, " Sarah said quietly.

" Agent Walker, you will be on report... " the woman snapped.

" Ah, General Beckman, I believe that Agent Larkin slipped on a patch of ice, " Chuck interrupted.

" Ice in Castle? "

" Yes ma'am, " Casey spoke up. " Right after he walked into a door. "

Sarah turned to smile her appreciation at both men.

Larkin glared wrathfully at his two team members. " You lying bastards. "

" That will be enough, Bryce, " Director Graham said softly.

General Beckman's wrath had quickly faded into something more thoughtful as she studied the four young people in Castle. " I'll want to see the recordings... "

Chuck hastily stepped over to a keyboard and started typing. He seemed to be peering with some consternation at a smaller monitor. " I'm sorry, General Beckman, but there seems to be a glitch in the software and all the cameras in Castle have not been working properly for the past half hour or so... "

Sarah turned again to gape at him.

Casey walked to another monitor and after a few moments of tapping on a keyboard himself, " It seems the moron is correct ma'am... except for where Larkin was doing something nasty in the locker room a while ago... "

" Really? " General Beckman interrupted.. " Hhhmmm... Well then it's a good thing young Bartowski here can work on computers, isn't it? "

Larkin's outraged glare had turned to one of deep loathing. " Are you going to let them... "

" Stand down, Agent Larkin, " Director Graham said icily. " Unless you'd care to join Agent Hanson here in DC? And trust me when I say that Agent Hanson is not having much fun at the moment. "

" No sir, " Larkin mumbled.

There was a wry twinkle in General Beckman's pale, green eyes as she studied the young FIA field agent. " That looks like the nose may be broken, Agent Larkin. You are dismissed to take care of it... "

Snarling and glaring, Larkin stalked from the room.

" As for the rest of you, don't ever let it happen again. " The General's icy glare had returned.

" Yes ma'am, " Chuck, Sarah and Casey replied promptly.

The General studied the three faces in the monitor before her for several long and silent moments. Chuck was standing in the middle and a variety of emotions flickered across his face as thoughts churned through his mind. He was flanked on either side by Walker and Casey.

" We have received notification that La Ciudad will be at an art auction this evening, " Director Graham spoke up. " It will be a formal black tie affair held at the LA Biltmore Hotel. Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski, we want you to attend and see if something at the event will trigger a flash and we can find La Ciudad. Casey, you will be... "

" A bartender? A parking valet? A cigar store Indian? " Casey grumbled resignedly.

A wintry smile cross the General's face. " We'll set you up as a bartender this time, Major. "

Casey grunted.

" Your approval has been noted, " General Beckman said. " Please inform Agent Larkin that he will be in the surveillance van and to have it ready to go this evening... "

A huge grin erupted across Chuck's face. " Bryce gets to stay in the van? "

" Don't let it go to your head, Mr. Bartowski, " General Beckman snapped.

Chuck nodded happily. " Yes, ma'am. "

" It would've been nice if the current incarnation of the team had had some time to mesh, " Director Graham said as he peered from the monitor. " As Chuck, Casey and Larkin have been working together for a while now, Sarah, you are the wild card. However I have full confidence in you as you are my best field agent. "

" We will be fine, " Sarah said. " And thank you sir for your confidence. "

" Just make sure that I am not disappointed, " Director Graham said. " The local FIA office will supply your evening wear as this is such short notice. "

Sarah nodded. " I'd appreciate that, sir. If they could find something like what I wore in Portugal? "

Graham nodded. " Done. "

" Do we know what La Ciudad looks like? " Chuck asked.

Both General Beckman and Director Graham shook their heads no. General Beckman tapped a key and the monitor feed split. Half of the screen had the picture of an assault rifle and Chuck 'flashed'.

" Oh! "

" La Ciudad is one of the most dangerous and notorious arms dealers in the world and has been very careful not to allow any photographic or other evidence of his appearance or existence... that we know of, " General Beckman said. " We are hoping that if La Ciudad is at the art auction, they will be bidding on this... "

The picture of the assault rifle was replaced by a truly ugly Impressionist style painting. It looked like a Picasso.

" Word has gone around that La Ciudad will be or should be interested in this painting... "

Chuck 'flashed' again. " There is something hidden in the frame that contains plans for a very nasty thermonuclear device a lot of bad guys would love to get their hands on. "

" One of Dixie's? " Casey asked.

Chuck shook his head, gingerly, as his headache was making a comeback. " One of ours. "

Casey frowned and grunted.

" Interesting, " General Beckman said as the screen returned to normal. " Thank you for the intel, Chuck. "

Director Graham glanced at something over their shoulder. " Ah, Agent Larkin... you will need to have the van prepped and ready to go for this evenings mission. Dismissed. "

Chuck turned to see a less bloody looking Bryce Larkin pause, send nasty looks at one and all, before veering in the direction of the garage.

" Good luck Team and happy hunting... " The General hit another key and the monitor went blank for a moment, then the FIS, FSA and DoMI logos appeared.

Casey turned towards his current team mates, radiating menace, " What was that all about, Walker? "

Sarah sighed and looked rather embarrassed. " Nothing... "

" Sarah? " Chuck looked troubled as he eyed the latest Intersect Team member.

She shrugged. " This was actually supposed to be my assignment. Larkin accused me of assaulting him and I was put on administrative desk duty. "

" Why did he accuse you of assaulting him? " Casey asked.

" We were 'involved' early in our careers, " Sarah said coolly. " Before I learned that he was a back stabbing tool. He got drunk one night and even though we haven't been a couple for a long time, wouldn't take no for an answer, so I knocked him out. I thought that was the end of it as he has way too much ego to admit he'd been rebuffed and knocked out.

" Suddenly weeks later he put in an official complaint and I was benched. This assignment opened up while his complaint was working through the system. He left and the complaint was dropped. Agency friends of mine in the know told me what he'd done.

" When Agent Hanson was recalled to DC by the FSA, Director Graham chose to give me this chance... And I told him that working with Agent Larkin wouldn't be a problem. "

Casey grinned. " I can see that. Nice punch by the way. "

Sarah returned the grin. " Thanks Casey. "

He grunted, then, " I have the rest of a shift to finish then get ready for tonight's mission so I'll see you later. Moron... "

" Casey... "

Casey headed up the stairs towards the Weinerliscious exit.

Sarah turned to her Asset. " I'm sorry, Chuck. "

Chuck blinked at her. " Ah, for what? Casey's right, that was an awesome punch though I'm normally not a fan of violence outside of a computer game, but it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy... "

" You tend to babble don't you? " she asked softly.

" It's like my sweaty hands... it happens when I'm freaking out, " Chuck admitted defensively.

Sarah frowned. " Why are you freaking out this time? "

" I'm thinking that maybe Nerd Herder Skip was right and you really are some kind of kick ass ninja Bond babe... "

Sarah chuckled. " Kick ass ninja maybe, Bond babe no. "

Chuck looked skeptical. " Uh huh. "

" We need to get out of here and I'd like to get in a shower and some rest before tonight's mission. Can I drop you off at your place? "

" Oh crap, I'll have to wear the tux won't I? "

Sarah nodded.

" The things I do for my country, " Chuck grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

" I'm still not sure why you have a problem with wearing a tux, Chuck, " Sarah said. She spoke just loud enough to be heard over the music and surrounding conversation yet still maintain a certain sense of privacy. " I think you look very handsome. "

" Thanks. " Chuck still looked uncomfortable, but gave her a tiny smile for the compliment. " It beats the hell out of the suit Carina bought for me for a mission. You could see my boxers through the material and then she told me that since she wasn't going to wear any underwear, that I shouldn't either... "

" Sounds like Carina, " Sarah said sympathetically.

Chuck blushed as he realized what he'd just babbled. " Changing the subject... you and that red gown look just... just... " The red gown that seemed to have been created solely for the purpose of making one Charles Irving Bartowski loose his mind.

Sarah decided to help him out as he searched for an appropriate adjective. " Awesome? "

Chuck smiled at her and gave her the Bartowski eyebrow wiggle. " Extremely... "

" Stop trying to look down her dress, Chuck, " Larkin sneered over their earwigs.

" Agent Larkin, I can and will come out there and punch you in the nose again, " Sarah said with treacly sweetness.

Larkin growled. " I'll be ready this time... "

" And you are hoping for better luck than the first two times, huh? " Chuck said. " Ever the optimist, Bryce, and besides, I wasn't trying to look down... "

" Then I'll just shoot you, " Sarah offered.

Chuck looked startled.

Sarah chuckled at his expression. " Not you, Chuck. I won't shoot you if you don't look down my front. I meant Agent Larkin... "

" Huh? " Chuck looked gobsmacked. Was Sarah saying...

" Can we exercise some comm discipline, " Casey rumbled. " And for the record, Larkin, my money is on Walker. Now shut up! "

Properly chastised, Chuck and Sarah nodded towards the hulking menace in the bartender uniform across the hotel ball room, who glared wordless threats back while he got some bar prep work done

" What? " Sarah asked after they had wandered about for a while.

Chuck smiled sheepishly. She'd caught him looking. " If you are armed, I'm just trying to figure out where and how? "

" Right... " Sarah gave him one of her brain short circuiting smiles. " It's a professional secret and if I told you I'd have to... "

" Shut up, " Casey hissed. " I may shoot myself if I have to hear your version of verbal foreplay! "

Chuck gulped.

" If you think this is verbal foreplay, Casey... " Sarah shook her head pityingly.

They circulated through the crowd and looked at a few of the pieces of artwork on display. Chuck knew nothing about art and admitted it. He wasn't sure whether to be impressed or not and was horrified at most of the starting bids. Sarah seemed to know more about art, was sure she wasn't impressed and was deeply contemptuous of the starting bids.

" Has anything or anyone triggered a...? " Sarah asked as they paused before a truly ugly Impressionist style painting that looked like a Picasso.

Chuck shook his head and was grateful the painting hadn't caused a 'flash' this time.

" Would you please go sit at the bar? " she asked suddenly. " I see a British Intelligence agent I've worked with before. He doesn't know you and won't talk to me if you're present and I'd like to know what the hell he's doing here... "

Chuck thought about protesting but Sarah had already turned away. He watched the satiny shimmer of the red gown as it clung to her...

" Excuse me, " a heavily accented voice barked.

" What? " Chuck turned to find that he had almost walked into an ugly behemoth. " Oh! Hey! I'm so sorry... "

" You need to watch where you are going, " the ugly behemoth said with his best intimidating sneer.

" Yeah, I'll do that... " Chuck nodded and sidled past. " Nice intimidating sneer by the way... "

Casey plastered his version of a customer friendly smile on his craggy face as Chuck sat on a bar stool before him. " May I get you a drink, sir? "

" Thank you bar keep, I'd like a vodka martini shaken and stirred. "

" Would you like a cherry with that, sir? " Casey asked as he held up a toothpick skewered piece of fruit.

Chuck grimaced. Seriously Casey?

" Hell no, " a voice drawled. It had a cultured English accent with a hint of an Irish brogue.

Chuck turned to see a distinguished looking gentleman leaning against the bar beside him. He looked to be in his early sixties with thick, dark hair starting to silver and bright, blue eyes. He was dressed in formal evening wear with a twist; an Irish Green tartan kilt that he wore with an easy and elegant grace. He gave Chuck a nod and a lop sided smile.

" I'll have what this young man is having and please hold the cherry. " The older gentleman shuddered delicately.

Casey bent to his work with a grumbled " Yes, sir. "

" Good evening, " the gentleman said. " I'm Remington Steele and you are? "

" Chuck... er... Charles Carmichael, " Chuck replied and a huge grin broke across his face. " I remember you. You're the famous private investigator. My sister liked to read about your exploits in the newspaper when I was growing up. "

" Exploits huh? " Remington Steele nodded with another lop sided smile. " I'm semi retired now. I haven't had any pi exploits in years. "

" I didn't know you lived in LA anymore, " Chuck said.

" I don't, " Steele said. " After Laura and I married, we started having difficulties with the regime in DC. I had a place in Ireland I'd inherited from my father so I've lived there most of the time as each Federal regime since has been progressively worse.

" A friend of mine from the old days... a Mr. Murphy, recently passed away and I've returned to the scene of the crime, so to speak. "

" I'm sorry to hear about your friend, " Chuck said.

" Thanks, Chuck, " Steele said with a slight smile. He lifted his martini glass as a salute. " To Murphy, one hell of a friend and one hell of a good man. "

" To Murphy. " Chuck sipped from his glass and glanced about. Sarah and her red gown drew his attention like a beacon. She was talking to a short, balding man who wore his tux about as well as Chuck did.

She glanced up as though she felt his gaze and smiled at him. Sarah spoke a last time to the British Intelligence agent, who nodded and walked away. She headed back towards the bar, seemingly unaware of the impression she made on the men as she passed by.

Steele had turned to see what or who had caught Chuck's attention and gazed at Sarah with a puzzled expression.

She stopped beside Chuck and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

" Mr. Steele, this is Sarah Walker, " Chuck said.

She smiled and extended the other towards the older gentleman with a polite smile.

" Good God, " Steele blurted out as he took her hand. " You are Jack Burton's daughter, Samantha, aren't you? "

Sarah froze with a shocked expression on her face and she missed Chuck's reaction as he 'flashed'.

" My word... I haven't seen you since you were maybe three years old. How are you and how is your father? "

" The last time I saw Jack, he was alright, " Sarah said. " And I'm fine... "

" Well you look lovely, " Steele said, then another puzzled look crossed his face. He seemed to notice Chuck's expression of stunned incomprehension. " Did Chuck call you Sarah Walker? "

" Yes, sir! " Sarah nodded.

Steele winced. " I've put my foot in it haven't I? "

Sarah shook her head. " I don't follow Jack's trade and I've been Sarah Walker for a very long time. Are you Danny Boy by any chance? I remember Jack talking about a very good, young... "

" Grifter? Con man? " Steele nodded. " I used that and other aliases before I became Remington Steele... "

" Remington? " a woman spoke from behind him. The Irish lilt in her voice was much more noticeable.

" Ah, there you are, Moira! " Steele turned and held a hand out to a lovely, auburn haired woman. She looked to be in her late forties and was dressed in a green gown that showed off plenty of impressive cleavage. She slid her hand into his and stepped up to his side.

" I was making some new friends, my love. This is Chuck Carmichael and his girlfriend, Sarah Walker. Chuck and Sarah, this is my wife, Moira... "

The chemistry between the older couple was obvious as were their feelings for each other. Steele continued, " Sarah is the daughter of an old friend of mine, "

" It is wonderful to meet you. " Moira smiled warmly, her green eyes crinkled. " Small world? "

" Yes, it is, " Sarah returned.

" Did you see anything you like, my love? " Steele asked his wife.

Moira looked disappointed as she shook her head. " No. This state sponsored dreck isn't what I'd call art. It's ugly, mean and soulless. "

Steele nodded. " I thought so too. I wouldn't steal any of it... "

" Then it's a good thing your cat burglar days are in the distant past, " Moira said with a small laugh.

Steele leaned down and kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth. " Indeed and my thanks as always... "

Chuck had finally shaken the shock from his system and found his voice. " Cat burglar? Grifter? "

" A misspent youth, " Steele replied with yet another lop sided smile. " Then I became Remington Steele and he changed everything. How is your mother, Sarah? "

" We aren't getting along and haven't for a very long time, " Sarah said sadly.

Steele shook his head. " I'm sorry to hear that. She's a lovely lady. "

" Thank you, " Sarah murmured.

" Shall we be going then? " Moira finally suggested.

" Certainly, " Steele agreed. " It was most pleasant meeting you both and to see you all grown up, Sarah. Next time you talk to Jack, tell him Danny Boy said hullo. "

" I will. "

Steele leaned in close to Chuck. " Always keep an eye on your drink, Chuck. "

Chuck frowned. " Okay... "

Hands were shaken and the Steeles wandered away. Chuck and Sarah turned to find Casey glaring at them.

" What? " Chuck said defensively.

" We have a mission, " Casey snarled. " In case you've forgotten... "

" We haven't forgotten, " Sarah said coolly. " Would you like to dance, Chuck? "

A dark haired woman stepped up to the bar and ordered a drink.

Chuck saw her look from his martini glass up to him. Chuck finally noticed that Casey had dropped a cherry into his drink while he wasn't looking. He shrugged and smiled weakly into chilly, grey eyes. She brushed her long, dark hair back as she looked away and Chuck saw a thick scar on the side of her neck.

It triggered a 'flash'.

There was a mental image of a Gatling Gun followed by the dark haired woman bound to a chair. She was naked and appeared to be screaming as a soldier in camouflage BDU's slashed a K-bar knife across her neck. There was another mental image of a folder with the legend 'Top Secret: La Ciudad' in red across the front.

Oh crap! She was La Ciudad!

" Chuck? "

" Huh? " Chuck turned and blinked questioningly at Sarah.

" I asked if you'd like to dance? " Sarah repeated. Some tango music had started in the ballroom. " Can you tango? "

'La Ciudad' Chuck mouthed with slow exaggeration, hoping Sarah read lips and hoping she wasn't serious about the dance. He didn't dance and definitely didn't tango.

The dark haired woman thanked Casey for her drink and after another contemptuous look at Chuck and his vodka martini shaken and stirred and with a cherry, wandered away. She paused before the truly ugly Impressionist style painting that looked like a Picasso.

Chuck jerked his head towards the dark haired woman and mouthed again, 'La Ciudad'.

Sarah glanced over at the other woman and nodded. " Larkin, track the dark haired lady in the black gown standing in front of the painting. "

" Roger that. " Larkin managed to sound sullen over the earwigs.

" Chuck, please stay here. "

Chuck started to protest but Sarah had turned away. He saw Casey head out from behind the bar.

La Ciudad sashayed through the crowded ballroom, skirted the tangoing dancers and seemed unaware that she had picked up a pair of shadows.

He sighed and picked up his martini glass to take a sip, then glared at the cherry.

Something hard was shoved into his ribs. Chuck glanced down to see a sound suppressor that was attached to a large, lethal looking hand gun and that was held in a massive hand. He then glanced up to see the ugly behemoth giving him another very intimidating sneer.

" Oh boy! "


	4. Chapter 4

4.

" Uh, guys? Help! " Chuck was quick marched through the bar, prodded by the sound suppressor and gun jammed into the small of his back. The ugly behemoth shoved him through a service door, down a hallway and into a service elevator where a second man, a lesser behemoth, stood waiting.

" Your girlfriend won't be able to help you, " the ugly behemoth snickered.

" Um... she's not my girlfriend. "

The ugly behemoth leered knowingly. " Ah, a professional... "

" Where did La Ciudad go? " Chuck heard Casey growl.

" She's not a professional either... " Chuck pondered his strange compulsion for confessional honesty. Maybe it was some weird part of the atavistic fight or flight impulse and since he couldn't do either... " I met her recently and thought I'd take her to an art auction to impress her... "

" I don't know, " he heard Bryce reply.

Casey grunted, then, " Walker, check the ladies restroom. "

" Roger that, " Sarah replied.

" This is normally Chuck's gig, " Larkin whined. " He's the computer geek... "

Chuck heard the 'well duh' quality in Casey's grunt and added a new one to the growing catalog of 'Major John Casey Grunts'. The tuxedo clad behemoths stood on either side of him in the elevator; looming and sneering and doing it very well.

" That's nerd, not geek, " Sarah mumbled.

" which is why he should have been in the damned van. "

" That wasn't your call now, was it, Larkin, " Casey said. " And as you don't have the Intersect in your head... "

The elevator moaned to a stop and after the door opened, the behemoths each grabbed an arm and hustled Chuck down the hall.

" She's not in the restroom, " Sarah said.

Chuck tip toed along just as fast as he could between them. " Guys, I do have feet and I can walk... "

" Shut up, pussy, " the ugly behemoth growled.

" That's just not nice! " Chuck decided he needed to get his bike back out and get back in shape. Too much time spent sitting around fixing computers at the Buy More and too many hours playing computer games with Morgan had taken a toll. And there was the whole terrified thing...

The lesser behemoth snickered.

" Find La Ciudad, Agent Larkin, " Sarah said and the icy threat in her voice was obvious even over the earwig.

" Uh... we may have a bigger problem. I don't see Chuck in the bar... "

Finally, Bryce noticed...

" What! "

Chuck winced at Sarah's volume through the earwig as he was hustled into a fancy hotel suite. If he'd had a hand free he would have yanked it out.

" You had me searching for La Ciudad, " Larkin whined defensively. " Chuck was supposed to stay in the bar... "

" Which you thought he'd do better than he stays in the van? " This was followed by Casey's caustic opinions of the limited intellectual capabilities of FIA pukes.

Chuck was shoved across the hotel suite living room and dropped into a chair. The behemoths continued to loom and smirk.

As he sat, Chuck grudgingly acknowledged that just maybe Casey had a point. He wasn't very good at staying in the van; a shortcoming he'd work on... if he survived. He then found himself admiring the rather colourful language skills Casey could display when he wasn't grunting.

" Find Chuck, Agent Larkin! " Sarah all but growled.

" Walker, Carina gave Chuck a watch that has a GPS and a tracking chip in it, " Casey said. " I have a tracking device that's keyed into it... "

That was some interesting intel... Chuck looked past the behemoths as the hotel suite front door as it open and La Ciudad glided into the room. Oh crap...

" And who do we have here?" La Ciudad crooned as she sashayed across the room. " Mr. Vodka Martini With A Cherry himself? Who are you and who do you work for? "

" I'm Charles Carmichael, " Chuck said. " As I was telling Baby Huey here... "

La Ciudad looked puzzled.

Chuck had decided she wasn't an illegal cartoon aficionado when a massive hand crashed into the side of his head and knocked him out of the chair. It also sent the earwig flying.

The ugly behemoth actually roared as he hauled Chuck easily from the floor and slammed him into a wall. Chuck groaned from the jarring punishment and swore he could feel the internal bruising begin. And who knew what was happening to all that government intel in his head?

The lesser behemoth pounced on the earwig as it fell to the carpet. " He's wired... "

" Now Igor, information first, " La Ciudad said as the ugly behemoth slammed Chuck into the wall again. She patted him on the arm. " Break later... "

" Seriously? His name is Igor? " Ugh! The ugly behemoth's breath was truly rancid. Chuck wondered how whatshisname... Igor? would react if he puked all over him.

" He's gotta be a Fed, " the lesser behemoth said as he crushed the earwig.

" You may be right, Renfield. " La Ciudad gazed thoughtfully at Chuck. " This is beginning to smell like a Fed op and would explain the blond and the bartender. I'm not sure what Steele has to do with all of this, however we do have some time to try and extract the information... "

She reached down into her cleavage and hauled a slender knife from a concealed sheath. " I want information from you and you are going to give me what I want. Again, who are you? "

" I'm Charles Carmichael, " Chuck repeated as his eyes shifted between the three faces around him. This was bad, very bad. " I just met the blond and decided to take her to an art auction to impress her, but I think I failed miserably because she wasn't very impressed by any of the art work... "

His ramble was cut short as Igor grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him to eye level. Chuck waited to see his life flash before his eyes as he struggled to breath...

" Igor! " La Ciudad snapped.

Growling like a frustrated grizzly, Igor lowered Chuck back to the floor. He released his hold on Chuck's throat with great reluctance and allowed Chuck to take a much needed breath.

" Sorry, Boss! " Igor said, but didn't sound the least bit sorry.

Renfield stood to the side and continued to loom and smirk.

La Ciudad paced about the room, studying Chuck with cold, grey eyes. " Allow me to explain the facts of life to you, Charles is it? We could and will torture the information from you and I think we'd enjoy that very much... "

Igor and Renfield nodded their agreement and as an added touch, Renfield cracked his knuckles and chuckled ruthlessly.

" I prefer the knife, but that can get a little bloody and I'm not really dressed for it. " La Ciudad studied her knife and it's gleaming sharpness. " Renfield here prefers pliers and things like yanking the fingernails out, but that can get very messy. "

Chuck gulped audibly. " Bloody and messy... not good!"

La Ciudad continued with her choices with a slight smile. " Igor just likes to break men or women in half and let them babble before they die. Unfortunately, breaking them in half is not an exact science and too many die before they can talk... "

Igor hung his head and shrugged as he tried to look sheepish and failed.

" Now that we have established the parameters, let us begin again. " La Ciudad stepped up and invaded Chuck's personal space as she lay her knife against his face. " Who are you? "

Chuck gulped, then, " I'm Charles Carmichael. "

" And why are you here? "

The door to the hotel room exploded open. Sarah and Casey eased into view from either side of the doorway, faces grim and guns extended.

" Let him go, " Sarah commanded.

La Ciudad grabbed Chuck, whirled him towards his handlers and placed herself behind him with the knife firmly placed against his throat. Igor and Renfield grabbed their guns and started shooting.

Casey and Sarah ducked for cover and returned fire.

La Ciudad began to back across the room, hauling Chuck along. Her henchmen continued to shoot at the intruders and tried to converge on her at the same time.

She did not see the french doors that lead out onto a balcony fly open.

A tall figure dressed in black stepped into the room. He wore a flat brimmed, flat crowned hat, a black mask that covered the top part of his face and a billowing cape. He also had a bullwhip in one hand and a rapier in the other.

Renfield dropped with two ugly wounds in his forehead. Igor continued to fire his gun and more walls and furniture were punished as he tried to back up with La Ciudad.

Rattled by all the gunfire and the knife against his throat while he tried to walk backwards, Chuck staggered and almost fell. La Ciudad let him go rather than be taken down with him.

Sarah paused to gape at the masked man and didn't see Igor turn his gun towards her.

Chuck did and stood up just as the ugly behemoth fired again. He grunted as the slugs hammered into his chest and knocked him to the floor.

Casey took Igor out with a pair of well aimed shots to the head.

La Ciudad turned towards the balcony doors and came to an abrupt halt as she saw the tall, masked man in black. " Who? "

The rapier flickered out and she fell, skewered through the chest. The tall, masked man turned and the rapier flickered again and left a large Z scratched into the nearest wall.

" Casey! Get that son of a bitch! "

The masked man turned to Sarah, swept the hat from his head and bowed, gracefully. " It pains me more than I can say to have some how offended such a lovely senorita. "

Casey sidled across the room, keeping his gun extended as he glared at both the masked man and the woman on the floor.

The masked man placed his hat back on his head and with a dramatic swirl of his cape, stepped back out onto the balcony and was gone.

" Casey! He's getting away! "

" Sarah... " Chuck managed to croak.

Sarah whirled around to see Chuck lying on the floor. " Oh God! Chuck! "

Casey stood over La Ciudad and his pale blue eyes showed neither mercy or compassion. Her stormy, grey eyes were full of hate for the man who stood above her. She seemed to be cursing him in both Spanish and Portuguese as she patted ineffectually at the bleeding wound in her chest.

And then with a last ragged breath, she was gone.

" Ow, that hurt, " Chuck groaned. He wasn't sure which hurt worse, his back or his chest... and had there really been a masked man in black in the room?

Sarah knelt as Chuck tried to lever himself up. Oh my... He began to blush and stutter as he realized that he was looking straight down the front of her gown. He quickly looked up into gorgeous blue eyes so full of concern and then looked off over her shoulder.

" Chivalry is not dead, " Sarah murmured with a slight smile.

Casey rogered something he heard over his earwig. " Walker, Bartowski, we need to vacate the premises. Larkin is hearing a lot of chatter about the shooting to the hotel management and the local LEO's have been called... "

" Easy... " Sarah grabbed an arm and helped Chuck to his feet. She draped the arm across her shoulders and wrapped an arm about his waist and encouraged him to lean on her.

Casey fell into step with them. " Nice work, Bartowski, taking a bullet for a teammate... "

" What! " Sarah's eyes zeroed in on the holes in Chuck's tux.

" Not too bright, but nice work, " Casey finished with a grim smile.

" Chuck, what the hell were you thinking? You're the Intersect and the secrets in your head are way too important and valuable... " Sarah began hotly.

" Igor was going to shoot you, " Chuck jumped in to defend himself. " I know for a fact that there is absolutely no way you could be wearing a bullet proof vest under your... "

" Larkin, shut the hell up... " Casey growled.

" and I knew I was wearing a vest so... " Chuck heard Sarah grumble something beneath her breath. " What? "

Sarah shook her head. " That was something in Polish and not very professional. I'm sorry Chuck, but Agent Larkin just brings out the worse in me... "

" Join the club, " Casey said.

Chuck nodded his understanding.

" And it's my job to protect you. I'm the expendable one, " Sarah said.

" Field Agent Walker!"

Sarah blinked at the coolly remote tone of Chuck's voice. " Yes, Chuck? "

" No one is expendable on my team... "

" Sure she is, moron, " Casey said as they stepped out into the hall. " Busty, leggy blonds are a dime a dozen in the FIA... "

Chuck turned to glare at Casey. " You're all heart. "

They made their way slowly towards the back service elevator. There were several distraught looking people milling about in various types of nightwear. Casey flashed an official looking badge as the team walked through.

" I'm sorry, Sarah, but I didn't think... " Chuck murmured.

" Well you need to start thinking, " Sarah grumbled.

Casey laughed. " Lot's of luck with that, Walker! "


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Major John Casey paused in his typing. It was the wee hours of the morning and he was writing the after action report on the evening's Intersect team mission, including La Ciudad's death by skewering. The Intersect project head honchos in DC were furious that the masked vigilante had interfered.

He caught some motion in his peripheral vision and looked at one of the surveillance monitors to see Sarah Walker skirting the fountain as she crossed the apartment building courtyard. It appeared she was headed for his apartment.

He got up and headed for the front door, but she arrived first and got a couple good knocks in before he swung it open. " Walker? "

Walker had taken the time to change from the red gown of the mission to jeans, a short sleeved blue shirt that complimented the colour of her eyes, a leather jacket and spike heeled boots. Casey wondered what it was about lady field agents and their spike heeled boots and shoes.

She did not look happy.

" Come on in, " Casey said and stepped aside so that she could enter the apartment.

" Where is Chuck, Casey? "

Casey frowned as he shut the door behind her. " What? "

" Where is Chuck? " Sarah stopped in the middle of the room, crossed her arms and glared at him. " I just checked and he's not in his bedroom and this was lying on his bed... "

She held out a hand to show Chuck's watch with the GPS and tracking chip.

Casey shrugged his shoulders to ease some of the tension in his neck and back muscles. Hacking away at a computer keyboard was not one of his favorite past times. He'd much rather be on the shooting range. " Well I don't have him, so knowing Bartowski, he's at the beach. "

" At the beach? Why? "

Casey nodded towards a chair. " Grab a pew... "

" I need to get to the beach... " Sarah headed for the front door.

" In a bit. " Casey picked his cell phone up, found a phone number and hit send. He held the phone to his ear with an evil expression of gleeful anticipation. " Yeah, Larkin? Chuck's gone AWOL and is probably at the beach. You need to get over there... "

Sarah stopped and observed her new teammate with the cool expression of curiosity Chuck had seen earlier at the Buy More.

Casey smiled nastily. " No, Walker can't pull guard duty at the moment. You're team bitch, so you get to haul yourself from your comfy bed and drive... Same to you, Larkin. "

Casey chuckled mirthlessly as he hit the end button and tossed the phone onto the table.

" You didn't need to roust Larkin... " Sarah said. " I could have gone to the beach and kept an eye on Chuck, "

" Yes, I did. " Casey sat down before the computer monitor. " Besides, you're giving me an acceptable reason to put off finishing my after action report. Are you gonna sit? "

Sarah eased into an empty chair, then crossed her arms and legs. " So why is Chuck at the beach? "

" I think it's his way of processing things. " Casey clicked save and shut the word processing program down. He then hit another key and one of the surveillance monitors turned into a television screen with the news.

" Whenever he's had to deal with something outside his life experiences, like getting shot, Chuck heads to a particular beach and just sits there and stares at the ocean. After a couple hours or so, he comes back home or heads to the Buy More. It drives Carina and Larkin crazy, since they get bored just sitting there watching Bartowski just sitting there... "

" And what about you? "

" I trained to be a sniper while I was on active duty. Part of the training was learning to wait for the right kill shot to service the target. If it took hours... " Casey kept one eye on the news.

Sarah turned to see the monitor and frowned. " Where did you get that news feed? "

" Dixie FOX News, " Casey replied and there was a hint of challenge in his eyes. " If a person wants the news, they watch Dixie FOX. If they want Fed propaganda they... "

" Watch FBC, NBC, CBC or PBC... " Sarah finished.

" Exactly. " Casey smiled. " I see you are familiar with the saying. "

Sarah shrugged, " My father says it all the time. "

Casey grunted. " One of the few perks of this job is the access to things like Dixie FOX... "

The television monitor showed a rather futuristic looking, black motorcycle racing down the freeway and being chased by police cars with lights flashing and sirens blaring. Just as it looked like the police had the motorcycle boxed it, it pulled a couple fancy, daredevil moves and was off in a new direction. The police cars crashed into one another...

Casey picked a remote up and turned the sound up. " LA Police have been chasing the masked hero known as El Zorro around LA. Sources at the LA Biltmore Hotel are saying that El Zorro was involved in the assassination of a notorious arms dealer known as La Ciudad... "

" Hero? " Sarah scoffed. " The man is a vigilante! "

" One man's hero is another man's vigilante, Walker, " Casey replied.

Sarah turned astonished, blue eyes towards her teammate. " You approve of that vigilante murdering that woman? "

Casey shrugged. " El Zorro assassinated a known criminal, who sold weapons to some of the worst Islamic terrorist groups on the planet. Groups who have killed hundreds of innocent people in the name of Jihad.

" She was a criminal, who with the help of an ethics challenged lawyer and the right campaign contributions, would most likely have never spent a day in prison. Or if she did, would have ended up on the Dictator's Pardon List... "

" Thanks, Jason, for that update! " a pretty, blond news anchor said. " In other news, the Feds executed Author Sean Thornton today for the crime of domestic terrorism. Mr. Thornton attained notoriety a couple years ago when he published the controversial book, 'Abortion Is Murder'. In it, Mr. Thornton dared to pose the question, 'How is murdering an unborn baby empowering?'.

" The book spent six weeks in the top slot on both 'The Atlanta Times' and 'The Charlotte Journal' best seller lists and got great reviews from Sean Hannity, Glenn Beck and Ann Coulter. The book was banned in the North by the Fed.

" After his trial and conviction, The Federal Organization of Women, Humans for the Ethical Treatment of Animals and various human rights groups held protests and marches until the Supreme Court moved Mr. Thornton to the death row fast track.

" The Dictator, on vacation with his family in Martha's Vineyard, took time from his golf game to issue a refusal to pardon Mr. Thornton and derided the author for his sloppy science and anti-woman hate speech. "

" President Palin issued a strongly worded condemnation of the North's execution of Mr. Thornton after she threw the ceremonial first ball for the Columbia Bomber's opening game of the baseball season... "

Casey picked the remote up, pushed a button and Dixie FOX News was replaced by FBC News.

An androgynous gentleman, with a multitude facial piercings and dreadlocks of blue and green, was droning on about the days events. " After his best golf game in two months, Dictator Burr issued a pardon to Marvin Paul Wyatt. Wyatt was in prison on multiple counts of pedophilia and distributing child pornography.

" The head of the Michigan chapter of NAM/BLA, broke down in tears during a speech where he praised the Dictator's humanity, decency and sense of justice. "

" A pedophile goes free... " Casey crossed his arms and glared with disgust at the television monitor. " Maybe one of the heroes will kill that monster off. If they don't, I might take a week off and do it myself... "

Sarah gazed at Casey with a return of the cool, almost clinical expression of curiosity in her blue eyes.

The androgynous news anchor managed to sound incredibly bored. " We did not have a winner in last weeks drawing... "

The television picture cut to a pair of scantily clad, buxom young ladies swinging about a stripper pole. They came to a stop on either side of the pole, smiled and posed seductively for the camera.

" and so the Lotto Strippers will be removing another article of clothing. Tune in for 'The Mega Millions Powerball' show at the bottom of the hour... "

The FaceSpace 'like' icon in the upper right hand corner of the screen blinked rapidly as the number of likes skyrocketed.

" So why did you let him go, " Sarah asked.

Casey frowned. " Who? "

" The vigilante, El Zorro. "

" Would you believe professional courtesy? " Casey drawled.

" I think in your case I would. " Sarah smiled briefly, then grew serious again. " So tell me about the Intersect team and the mission? "

Casey leaned back in his chair. " I came to the team about a week after Larkin and Carina. The Intersect Project was a joint intelligence project created after 9/11. The FIA and the FSA tried to keep DoMI out of the loop after they discovered Bartowski had the Intersect in his head. Those bureaucrat spooks hate to deal with us military spooks.

" Beckman reminded everyone that DoMI was a major part of the project, the major provider of the intel that made it into the Intersect and wanted a handler on the team. I was chosen. When I got here it was pure chaos.

"Larkin and Carina generally ignored Chuck, their reasoning being that he wasn't a trained, professional field agent. Chuck had no concept of discipline, no understanding of chain of command, had gotten to where he refused to listen to his handlers and this was in just a week.

" I went Marine DI on him and had Bartowski more afraid of me than he was of the bad guys. He'd flashed on my file, which while heavily redacted, still had enough intel in it and with Larkin and Carina more than willing to share my reputation with him... "

" The burned out cold school killer reputation? " Sarah asked.

Casey nodded with a wintry smile. " That would be the one and it worked. After damn near getting the team killed on an early mission, I threatened to rip his head off and shit down his neck. He spent a long night at the ocean and things started to change after that. Bartowski isn't stupid and may have started to figure out what I was doing. Unfortunately, neither Larkin or Carina's attitude changed.

" The Feds freaked when they discovered that the Intersect and all of their precious intel, ended up in the head of a known hacker with dubious loyalties. He's considered as much a threat to them as Dixie or terrorists, maybe more so.

" Because of that, the project tech grunts have been working like crazy to recreate and update the Intersect... the beta version. If they ever get it on line and can find a mind to deal with it, Bartowski's life expectancy will be very short. Beckman is certain that both Larkin and Carina have been issued kill orders, though in Larkin's case, not by Director Graham.

" I don't think Beckman believes they can get the beta version to work. Hell, the original destroyed the minds of twelve agents while in the testing phase. In fact, the Feds were seriously considering defunding the project. Bartowski turned out to be lucky number thirteen. One of my primary orders, from General Beckman, is to take Larkin and or Carina out, if the project tech grunts are successful with the beta version... "

Sarah gazed of into space, a thoughtful frown on her face. " Do you think I'm a threat to Chuck if this beta version goes on line? "

Casey smiled softly. " No. I've heard of you and you're old school yourself. Do you know why Carina is in DC? "

Sarah shook her head.

" Carina is in DC to defend her decision making process over the past several months. She likes to make things up as she goes, is a bit of a wild card and not in a good way. At the moment, Chuck is the greatest intelligence asset in the world and she's had this greater good mentality, but it hasn't been Bartowski's greater good.

" Hell, I'm not sure what that greater good crap means or who decides what it is. I'm a Marine! It doesn't matter if they are Fed or Dixie, I know Marines believe in God, Country, Corps... Ooh Rah! "

" Ooh Rah! " Sarah returned. " Tell me about Chuck and Carina's relationship? "

Casey grunted a scornful laugh. " They don't have one. After the Feds discovered Bartowski had the Intersect, then defused a bomb using internet porn, they set the team up and spent much of that night working out cover stories, the rules of engagement etc. Larkin would work as a Buy More green shirt and Carina was to work in one of the retail shops in the mall and pose as Bartowski's girl friend... "

" What about Lou? " Sarah asked.

" FSA Director Forrest suggested that Chuck break off his relationship with Lou so Carina could be installed as the cover girlfriend. Chuck wasn't interested. He really liked Lou and refused to try and fake a fake relationship. Director Forrest even threatened to have him shipped to a gulag if he didn't behave appropriately and cooperate.

" When Carina showed up at the Buy More a day later, Bartowski introduced her as a long, lost cousin. Chuck claimed she was from a Dixie branch of the family, that their families had had no contact since the War Between the States and that Carina had decided to track the Northern family down to try and mend the breech...

" Carina was furious and so was Forrest. Carina made things worse by trying to seduce Chuck as she likes to do, thinking that as a geek, he'd be an easy mark. Well, he wasn't and though Director Forrest continues to threaten him with the gulag, Chuck has champions in Beckman and Director Graham. "

" Thank you for the intel and mission debrief, " Sarah said after several long moments as she digested everything Casey had told her.

" You're welcome, " Casey said.

" I think I'll head for the beach, relieve Agent Larkin and spend some time getting to know my asset. "

Casey nodded. " Thought you might. "

" Good night, Casey. " Sarah stood up and headed for the front door. " I still think El Zorro is a vigilante. "

" And I still think he's a real hero, " Casey replied.

" I guess we will just have to agree to disagree then, " Sarah said as she opened the door.

Casey smiled. " Roger that... "


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Sarah knocked on the window of the generic, Fed approved, union made, p.o.s. car. " I'll take over, Larkin, you're dismissed. "

Larkin jumped and turned a startled face to the window. Sarah turned towards the beach as Larkin hurriedly eased the window down.

" Sarah, wait... "

She ignored him and kept walking.

" Damn it, Walker, don't you want a sit rep or something? " Larkin called.

Sarah paused to reply. " I got a mission debrief from Casey. It was more than adequate. "

" What? From Casey? " Larkin got out of his car and ran to stand in front of her. When she went to walk around him, he grabbed an arm. " What the hell's the matter with you? "

Sarah glared down at the offending hand. " Either you remove that hand or I will and your career tanks... "

Larkin jammed his face close to hers, his expression ugly. " Just who the hell do you think you are? "

" Does it keep you up at night, wondering why? " Sarah looked at her ex partner as though studying a rather foul specimen of something noxious and her voice dropped into a cold and dangerous snarl. " Now let go of my arm, I won't ask again... "

Larkin released his grip on her arm and looked puzzled. " What? "

" That whatever you did to destroy Chuck, it didn't work? " Sarah asked. " You turned him in for hacking, you slept with his girlfriend and yet he has a job, a family and friends, a life... while you have what? "

Larkin stepped back, obviously stung by her words. " It was for his own good, Sarah. Chuck's responses to Professor Fleming's subliminal image recognition and retention tests were off the chart. That got Chuck on the FIA recruiting radar and they weren't planning on taking no for an answer.

"He's a nice guy, but naive and the FIA would have done their best to destroy whatever makes Chuck... Chuck, if they'd put him in the field. "

" Bull... " Sarah said. " Not every one in the FIA is a field agent, Larkin. The fact is that most aren't and with Chuck's computer skills? Look at Augie and some of the others. You just couldn't or didn't want to handle the competition. "

" What? " Larkin looked truly confounded. How could Chuck be any kind of competition to him?

" Chuck's the better man, " Sarah said coolly. " If he'd been at Langley, everyone would have known it. "

The ugly expression returned to Larkin's face. " You figured that out in what? A day? "

" It didn't take that long. "

" Typical Walker, " Larkin said scornfully. " You're falling for another partner... "

All expression faded from Sarah's face and eyes. " End of discussion. I have an asset to get to know... "

" Why bother, you won't be here that long, " Larkin sneered.

Sarah resumed her walk towards the beach.

The sky had lightened considerably and she could see a lone figure seated in the sand. She paused to remove her boots after struggling with the sand for a couple steps and heard Larkin's car door slam shut. The electric motor hummed to life as she started across the sand towards her asset, carrying her boots and she put her ex partner out of mind.

Chuck was hunched over with his arms wrapped around his legs and it appeared that he'd also taken the time to change. He wore a garnet and black rugby shirt, jeans and classic, black 'Chucks'. The breeze off the ocean ruffled his shaggy, brown hair and she yearned to run her fingers through it.

Sarah considered her new asset. He wasn't conventionally handsome, but she liked his looks and there was something about his brown eyes and that smile. She'd already begun to catalog the various versions of Chuck Bartowski smiles.

Chuck glanced up as she stopped beside him. " Been here long? "

Sarah shook her head. " I just got here. Larkin's been keeping an eye on you. "

" Ah! You've been talking to Casey... " Chuck held out a hand.

" Yeah. " Sarah dug his watch out of a jacket pocket and handed it over. She then dropped her boots and sat down beside him. " I'm sorry I yelled at you. "

" Between Casey and Carina, I've gotten used to being yelled at, " Chuck replied as he put his watch on. " We could just call it our first fight... "

Sarah cocked her head at him. " If our relationship was... real? "

Chuck glanced at her and shrugged. " There you go. "

Sarah gazed out over the ocean. " Thank you for saving me. "

" Y' know, I didn't realize just how much it can hurt to get shot, even with a bullet proof vest on, " Chuck said as he rubbed his chest. " At least there wasn't any blood or bullet holes... not mine anyway. Shouldn't the vests come with a warning label or something? "

" I'm sure they do. It's probably on the inside of the vest, but you didn't see it, " Sarah said. " By the way, the dress was made out of a new fabric that is bullet resistant... "

" Well considering how little the dress was covering... " Chuck stopped as his brain caught up with his mouth and he dried his hands on his jeans. " You're welcome. "

Sarah dug her toes into the cool sand and luxuriated in the feeling. " This is nice, a dawn at the beach. I haven't seen one of these in a long time... "

" Some coffee and donuts, and it'd be perfect, " Chuck mused, then sighed. " Great, now I'm hungry. "

She decided to change the subject as she was feeling hungry herself. " So what do you want, Chuck? "

" Are we talking save the cheerleader, save the world type things? "

Sarah chuckled. " No, personally. "

" Oh, that... " Chuck spent a moment in thought. " I guess the first thing is to get this Intersect thing out of my head so you spy types can get back to whatever exciting, heroic lives you lead while sipping adult beverages in Jakarta, or stopping rebellions and coups with a spork... "

" Field agents, " Sarah said.

" Fine... field agents. Then I guess I'd like to have a normal life again, find a girl to love, stay off the Feds radar... the usual things. "

" You don't want to be a hero? " Sarah was pretty sure she already knew the answer to that one. Chuck was no Larkin.

Chuck snorted. " Do I look like a hero to you? "

" You handled things pretty well during the mission... "

" I got shot... "

" And you saved the girl, " Sarah said. " I'm not a cheerleader, but I'm sure the FIA gnomes could supply a cheerleader outfit if it would help. "

Chuck's jaw dropped.

Sarah changed the subject, again. " Did you flash on some supplemental information on my past while we were talking to Remington Steele? "

Chuck nodded warily.

" I'd appreciate it if you'd keep that information to yourself, " Sarah said quietly.

Chuck nodded again. " You didn't need to ask, but yeah, I will... "

" Thanks, Chuck. " Sarah leaned to the side and shoulder bumped him. " I like you... "

A huge grin broke across his face. " You are an interesting woman, Sarah Samantha Lisa Burton Walker... "

" Because I like you? " Sarah asked with an amused look.

Chuck nodded. " Certainly. Y' know I don't have the best track record... other than Jill and Lou... with interesting or otherwise. Ellie tried to set me up with some of her doctor and nurse friends during my birthday party last year... "

" The one where you got an email? " Sarah realized she was enjoying herself. Chuck was easy to talk to.

" Full of government secrets that are now locked in my brain? That's the one, " Chuck said dryly. " Anyway, I went on and on about my job and Jill and yes, Ellie has mentioned the no talking about an ex girlfriend more than once, that the reason I had bandages on my fingers was from the computer control chaffing after several hours of gaming. I think a couple of them committed seppuku to avoid the dullness that was my life. "

" Must have been a great party, " Sarah said just as dryly.

" Tell you what, Sarah, if Ellie throws another one you are invited, " Chuck replied.

Sarah nodded. " Deal. "

Chuck did a double take. " What? "

" How do you want to handle the cover thing while I'm here? " Sarah really was enjoying herself; those eyes, that smile, the feel of the sand between her toes. She needed desperately to stay focused on business.

Chuck laughed. " Well I can't very well introduce you as another long, lost cousin... "

" I could be a cover girlfriend, " Sarah suggested quietly.

Chuck gulped audibly, then nodded. " Okay! "

That had gone easier than she'd expected. " Okay? "

" If it will help make your job easier while you are here, sure. " Chuck shrugged with a crooked smile. " Even though it's not remotely realistic that a girl like you might fall for a guy like me... "

" You'd be surprised, " Sarah muttered.

" Yeah, right, " Chuck scoffed. " Anyway, I've had some practice with faking things the past few months... "

" Would it be that bad? " Sarah asked.

" I suppose I can suffer through it while you are here, " Chuck said.

Sarah nodded. " Me too. "

" Ah... " It seemed Chuck lost his train of thought. He tried another. " What would your job be? Casey works the Wienerliscious and has managed not to kill anyone with food poisoning.. or shooting them... though I'll bet he's considered it a few times.

" Bryce works the Buy More, at least I think he does... I don't see him all that often. He actually did worse than Morgan did on Big Mike's last sales competition. Carina just got fired from her retail hell as she called it, for missing too many days... "

" Well, I could be something like a college softball coach, " Sarah said. " I'm fairly athletic and I did play some softball in college... "

Chuck nodded.

" Or I could be a beach volleyball player, " Sarah continued. " I've been told I look okay in a swim suit... "

Chuck gaped at her. " Define okay? "

Sarah smiled modestly. " Or how about something simple, like a psycho girlfriend... "

" You call that simple? "

She shrugged back. " I've had some recent experience as a psycho ex girlfriend, so how hard could it be? "

Chuck looked sympathetic. " True. You'd be an adorable psycho... "

Sarah grinned. " That's sweet, you think I'm a psycho... "

They both heard a low industrial drone that grew progressively louder. Chuck glanced back inland and northward and saw an enormous, silver grey cigar shape sailing through the morning sky. He got up to get a better view.

Sarah got to her feet as well and brushed the sand from her bottom. " What is that? "

" It's most likely 'The Millennium', a White Star Line / C. R. S. Corp. zeppelin, " Chuck said. " It's on the San Fran LA run this week. "

" Impressive, " Sarah continued to watch. " I've seen the zeppelins on television, but this is my first time live... "

Chuck nodded enthusiastically. " Morgan and I used to sneak off to see the zepps come in when they started using LA as a destination field. I've never been on one, but I'd love to, maybe even take a trip on one... "

Sarah shook her head doubtfully. " I don't know... "

" With the composite metals and computers they use these days, the zepps are much much safer than the old school ones, " Chuck said as he watched 'The Millennium' continue across the horizon. " I don't care what the Feds say to discourage citizens from flying on them, there will never be a Hindenburg type disaster with the modern zepps... "

" If you say so. " Sarah had stopped watching the zeppelin and was watching her asset.

" They are on time too! " Chuck glanced down at his watch. " Wow, it's getting late.. or early... I've got second shift today and probably need to get some sleep before I head to work. "

" Yeah, I need some sleep too. " Sarah bent over and grabbed her boots. " May I ask a favor? "

" Don't go places without my bodyguards? " Chuck took off for the beach parking lot.

" That's the favor, " Sarah said with a smile.

Chuck took a deep breath and nodded. " I'll see what I can do. Does that mean you'll be following me home? "

" Yes, it does... "

Chuck paused as he saw the car parked next to his Nerd Mobile. " A Porsche? "

Sarah shrugged. " But of course. I am an adorable, blond spy... "

" Field agent, " Chuck muttered. He hit a button on his key fob and the Nerd Herd Mobile beeped back as it unlocked its doors.

" Right... I'll see you later? " Sarah said as she walked towards her Porsche.

Chuck nodded and waved.

Sarah finished brushing her hair and ambled into the bedroom part of her resident hotel room, wearing a short robe and pajamas. After a quick shower and with her skin maintenance program out of the way, she was about ready for sleep.

She took in the green and gold décor and shuddered. She'd spent enough time over the past few years in these kind of places that she didn't usually notice the colour scheme. However, this time the shades of green and gold that didn't quite match the shades of the furniture were really... awful. Fortunately, it was only for a few weeks.

She grabbed her cell phone and after a look at the time, made a few, quick mental calculations. She then sent Casey a text on when she'd be ready for asset protection duty.

It had been an interesting day. Meeting and getting to know Chuck had been a fascinating part of the day. He was so unlike any of the field agents she'd worked with or any of the assets she'd known before.

Dealing with Larkin had been much less fascinating and a lot more painful than she'd expected. He'd betrayed her and if she was completely honest, that he had continued to sting her ego. And her feelings about him were still equal parts hurt and anger.

She thought back to their partnership and short relationship. It had been exciting, fueled by adrenaline and hormones. But Larkin had thought he was James Bond and she had wanted something... again if she were honest... real.

She looked at the phone still in her hand and remembered something. After a quick scroll through to her personal folders, she found one labeled 'Cabo 2006'. The folder held photos from a vacation they'd taken.

They were smiling and posing for the camera, but she saw a distance in Larkin's eyes and his smile seemed... phoney? How had she not seen that? Her father would have been disappointed that she hadn't noticed Larkin's tells.

The girl in the photos wore a huge smile, seemed very happy and blissfully in love. A lone tear trickled down her cheek and dripped off her chin.

Sarah returned to the folder page, brought up options and hit delete. She did not hesitate to hit 'yes' when her phone asked if she was sure she wanted to delete folder 'Cabo 2006'.

She tossed the phone onto a night table. She made sure that there was as little light coming through the curtains as possible, slipped a sleep mask over her eyes and lay down.

She was thinking of her new asset with his friendly, brown eyes and crooked grin when sleep took over...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sarah's employment choices in the previous chapter were not original but were ones I ran across:

college softball coach – brickroad16

beach volleyball player – Frea O'Scanlin

adorable psycho - Wepdiggy

7.

" And there you go, Mrs. Kramden, good as new, " Chuck said with his very best customer friendly smile. He handed a repaired lap top computer to the woman standing on the other side of the Nerd Herd counter.

The woman sniffed and her mustache bristled as though Chuck was handing her something vile and nasty. She was built like and had all the visual charm of a dyspeptic bull dog. " What caused my computer to stop working? "

Chuck winced. " Well... um... "

" Spit it out, young man, " the woman growled in a rather John Casey like manner.

" One of your kids or grand kids got the lap top infected with a virus they may have picked up while on an illegal porn site, " Chuck said hastily. " It wasn't a computer killer like the Irene DeMova virus of a few months ago, so you're lucky there... "

" Lucky? " the woman snarled and glared at the shorter, drab looking man standing beside her and trying to be invisible. " We don't have kids or grand kids. Ralphie boy and I'll be have a talk when we get home, won't we Ralphie? "

The drab, little man nodded miserably. " Yes, Alice dear. "

" One of these days, Ralphie boy, pow to the moon! " Alice dear turned and strode manfully away.

Green Shirts and Nerd Herders wisely scattered from her path. Ralphie rolled his eyes with an expression of quiet desperation mixed with terror as he followed.

Chuck shuddered and felt sorry for the little guy as he brought the store work status page up on his monitor. He entered the work order number, typed a comment in and closed that account.

He glanced over to see a tall, dark haired gentleman standing in the computer aisle. The gentleman was dressed in casual cowboy, including a blue and red plaid western shirt, worn jeans, worn boots and weathered Stetson. There was a look of expensive quality to the cloth and the boots appeared to be real reptile leather of some kind.

Chuck didn't see any of the Green Shirts paying the lone cowboy gentleman any attention. Not surprising. They seemed to be focused on a pair of young college age girls who were giggling... a lot. " May I help you, sir? "

The cowboy gentleman turned and gave him a shy smile. " I suppose you may. "

Chuck straightened his tie as he wandered over. There was something vaguely familiar about the man, but he wasn't sure why or where and as he hadn't 'flashed' either...

" I'm needing a lap top and I'm doing some comparison shopping. " The cowboy gentleman spoke with a soft, south Texas drawl. " I noticed that you have several Dixie brands here and that they're a great deal cheaper than at the Large Mart? "

Chuck shrugged. " The quality isn't reflected in the price if that's got you worried... "

The cowboy gentleman shook his head. " No, just wondering why? "

Chuck glanced about to see how close either Harry Tang or Emmett Milbarge were. " All of the Dixie states and companies are 'right to work', sir. Even with a retail mark up and taking into consideration import fees and duties, the Dixie brands are still less expensive than Fed approved union made brands...

" If you buy a Fed made lap top you have the guarantee that all Department of Environmental Protection regs have been followed using the finest quality materials, in state of the art manufacturing facilities and are guaranteed not to put any harm on or burden to our environment.

" Our Nerd Herd technicians have been trained, tested and are licensed by the appropriate Fed and union certification boards. "

" Got that memorized do you? " The cowboy gentleman smiled gently. " And do you own one of these Fed tech wonders? "

" Honestly? " Chuck shook his head and as neither Harry or Emmett were circling... " I own a Roark 7 by one of the top Dixie computer companies, Roark International. But then I work on all the Dixie computer brands... "

" Why? "

" I'm the only one willing, " Chuck said candidly. " And I'm not union myself so I can... "

" Hhhmmm... "

" Is there a particular model that's caught your attention? " Chuck asked. " I could get one of the Green Shirts to help. They're the proper sales persons, again all are Fed and union certified... "

The cowboy gentleman shrugged. " I'm still looking... ? "

" Chuck... Chuck Bartowski! "

" I am Don Diego de la Vega the Fourth... " The cowboy gentleman frowned. " I could have sworn I heard your name was Charles Carmichael, the other night at the LA Biltmore... "

" You were there? " Chuck blinked, then shook his head. " Ah, nope. The last name is Bartowski. "

De la Vega smiled gently. " My mistake and my apologies... "

" No harm no foul, sir, " Chuck said. " Has anyone ever told you that you look like... "

" The late, great actor, Guy Williams? " de la Vega said with a slight shrug. " A few times, but I like to think I'm better looking... "

" Ha... " Chuck again glanced about for a Green Shirt but none were close and the college girls were still giggling. He sighed mentally... there was no way the Green Shirts were that funny...

De la Vega smiled again. " I believe I'll compare prices and systems a bit more. Thank you for your help, Chuck... "

" Glad to be of service. " Chuck drifted back to the Nerd Herd service counter area. He watched the cowboy gentleman stroll down the aisle and felt again that there was something familiar about the man...

Nerd Herder Skip spoke up behind him. " Uh, Chuck? The Bond babe is back! "

He looked up as Sarah stopped before the Nerd Herd counter, " Good evening, Miss Walker! And how may I help you? "

" Mr. Bartowski! " Sarah smiled. " I don't need my phone fixed this time. I just wanted to thank you for a lovely time, especially the art auction... "

Chuck walked from behind the counter and could almost hear the collective jaws hitting the floor again. He could empathize as he felt the same every time he saw the FIA field agent. " You're very welcome. "

" Art auction? " Skip asked Jeff.

Jeff shrugged and looked vague. " I think that's a place where they have paintings and things... "

Skip frowned. " I know that, dude. "

Jeff blinked. " Huh? "

" Never mind, dude... " Skip glanced at Jeff's monitor. " Ewww dude... "

Chuck lead Sarah a few steps away from the Nerd Herders. They looked disappointed that he'd interfered with their eavesdropping.

" How is your chest feeling? " Sarah asked quietly.

" Not bad, " Chuck replied. " It only hurts when I take a really deep breath, so I try to avoid doing that. "

Sarah frowned. " You may have cracked a rib or something? "

" Won't be the first time. " Chuck shrugged. " I have a sister who's a doctor, so she'll just blame it on something klutzy I did. I wrecked my bike pretty bad a couple years back. I tried to take the handlebars out on my way over them... "

" Ouch. " Sarah smiled sympathetically, then raised the volume of her voice. " Do you have anything planned for after work? "

" No, I don't. " He wiped his hands dry on his pants. " Would you like to go out and get something to eat? "

Sarah's face lighted up with a brilliant and pleased smile. " Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Bartowski? "

Chuck smiled back. " I guess I am, Miss Walker. "

" Good, I accept... "

" Chuck? "

" Hey, Ellie! " Chuck turned and grinned at his sister. " What are you doing here? "

" Do I need a reason to see my little brother? " Ellie asked with a tired smile.

Chuck shook his head and quickly hugged his sister. He was both amused and anxious as he watched Ellie do her protective older sister thing and size up the blond woman standing beside him. Sarah seemed to be handle it well...

" I closed the clinic early, Devon got called in for an emergency surgery and I thought I'd see what you are up to? " Ellie was wearing olive drab hospital scrubs with her brown hair pulled back in a messy pony tail.

" I'm getting off work in a while and just asked Sarah out to eat, " Chuck said nervously.

Ellie smiled at Sarah. " Hi! I'm Ellie Bartowski, Chuck's sister... "

" I think she may have figured that out, El, " Chuck said helpfully.

" Well since you didn't bother to introduce us... "

Chuck gulped. " Oh, yeah... "

" Hi, Ellie! I'm Sarah Walker, " Sarah replied and held out a hand. " I'm new in town... "

Ellie's smile got brighter and bigger as she shook Sarah's hand. " Then you're the one... "

Sarah looked puzzled.

So did Chuck. " Huh? "

" I'm sorry, " Ellie said. " Morgan came by the apartment talking about a Jaimie Sommers coming into the store and Chuck taking her out to lunch... "

" Who is Jaimie Sommers? " Sarah asked, still puzzled.

Chuck glanced about the area, but didn't see either Harry or Emmett . " A character from an Dixie television show that Morgan shouldn't be watching. He's a big fan of the lead actress. She's an Aussie, Yvonne something I can't pronounce... "

Both ladies looked at him with a complete lack of understanding.

" And neither of you have a clue, " Chuck mumbled. " Not surprising... "

" Well if you've already made plans... " Ellie began.

" Would you care to join us? " Sarah asked.

Ellie shook her head. " It's been a really long day, so I'm just going to head home and... "

" And how 'bout we grab some pizzas and beer and meet you there, " Chuck suggested.

" No, Chuck, " Ellie said. " I don't want to interfere with your date... "

" It would be no problem, " Sarah said graciously. " After the art auction, it might be nice to go casual and stay in... "

" An art auction? " Ellie's protective older sister sense pinged. " The one that arms dealer was murdered at? "

" Chuck took me... " Sarah noticed Ellie's expression. " Uh, the murder didn't take place at the auction, Ellie. "

Ellie turned astonished eyes towards her brother. " Chuck took you to an art auction? "

Chuck smiled sheepishly. " It seemed like a good idea at the time, El. "

" We had a great time, " Sarah added. " Your brother still owes me a tango, though. "

Chuck looked horrified. She'd been serious? Oh crap...

Ellie seemed very pleased with what she was hearing. " Nice to see you getting outside the comfort zone, Chuck. And thank you for inspiring him to do so, Sarah. "

" I like him, " Sarah said simply with a soft smile. " So, pizzas at your place? "

Ellie nodded. " I'd love to have supper with you guys. I'll see you both at the apartment after you get off work, okay, Chuck? "

Chuck nodded. " See you later, El... "

His sister walked away. She managed to grab plenty of masculine attention herself. Chuck didn't see Morgan and knew his bearded buddy would be unhappy that he'd missed his life long crush. Anna, on the other hand, would be very pleased...

" Are you sure about this? " Chuck asked softly as he dried his hands on his pants.

" I'm sure, " Sarah nodded. " If we are getting pizzas, can we get one without olives? "

Chuck quirked an eyebrow at her. " Sure can... "

He realized that once again they were the epicenter of Nerd Herder and Buy Morian curiosity. As he glanced about the group, everyone scattered that could and Skip and Jeff got busy at the Nerd Herd service counter with their pre-close activities.

" Uh, Boss, if you want to cut out a few minutes early, " Skip said quietly. " Jeff and I can cover the closing... "

" Well... " Chuck looked around the quiet and nearly empty store. He didn't see either Harry or Emmett; which was a very good thing and a great way to end his work day.

Skip tapped something on his monitor, then typed on the keyboard. " You're off the clock as of now, so have a great evening, dude. "

Chuck opened his mouth to protest.

" Thanks Skip! " Sarah gave the very tall, very skinny and very bushy haired Nerd Herder a blinding smile.

Skip looked stunned and again Chuck could empathize.

Sarah turned to him and arched an eyebrow. " Shall we? "

Chuck nodded. " We shall... "

As they walked towards the front doors, Chuck recalled something that had been bothering him. " May I ask your opinion on something? "

Sarah reached out and tucked a hand into the crook of Chuck's arm. " Sure. "

" How did El Zorro know where to find La Ciudad if she wasn't just a target of opportunity? If she was a specific target, how did he know who she was? We didn't, so does this mean that he knew something the Feds didn't? And how did El Zorro know we were looking for her? " Chuck paused.

" Go on, Chuck, " Sarah said softly.

" Was he watching us? Am I being paranoid? " He looked both troubled and anxious.

" You know the old saying, " Sarah said dryly. " Just because you're paranoid... "

" Doesn't mean they aren't out to get you, " Chuck finished with a grim smile.

" You've got some pretty decent spy instincts, Chuck, " Sarah said with a touch of admiration in her voice.

" Field agent... "

" Whatever... "


	8. Chapter 8

8.

" You have a lovely place, Ellie, " Sarah said as they walked back into the Bartowski kitchen.

" Thank you, Sarah! " Ellie had changed from her hospital scrubs to a tee shirt and jeans and looked relaxed and comfortable. " I'm never too sure what shape it's in, so I'll let Chuck show you his mancave... "

Chuck dropped a stack of plates on the dinning room table and glared at his sister. " Thanks, El. And you are assuming Sarah wants to see it, why? "

" Yes, I do, " Sarah said as she walked into the dining room with a friendly smile.

" Oh? "

There was an abrupt knuckle thump on the front door of the apartment.

Chuck gave Sarah a puzzled look. " You do? "

She nodded and cocked an eyebrow at him. " Insight into the mind of a nerd? "

Oh yeah, the cover! Duh! " Sure... "

" Get the door Chuck, " Ellie said as there was another knuckle thump. " If it's your friend Morgan, he's not welcome... "

Chuck shrugged and headed for the door as it swung open and Morgan Grimes walked in rubbing his nose.

" Hey Chuck! Did you know someone locked the Morgan door? "

" Hey, buddy... " Chuck began as Morgan hurried past.

" Too late, " Ellie grumbled.

" Alright! Pizza! " Grimes all but drooled as he sniffed at the stack of pizza boxes. He grabbed the top one and lifted the lid. " Why does this one have no olives and where's all the meat, dude? "

He stopped short as he finally noticed Sarah. " What's she doing here? "

" Morgan, Sarah Walker! " Chuck made the introductions this time. " Sarah, my best friend, Morgan Grimes. And buddy, that pizza is for Sarah... "

" She's got her own? " Grimes paused for a moment as his miniscule mind attempted to deal with having to actually think. It seemed that the mouth watering odors from the pizza was interfering with the mental processes.

Sarah smiled politely. " Morgan... "

Grimes frowned suspiciously. " Another long, lost cousin? "

" No! " Sarah appeared ready to protect her pizza, possibly from Grimes drooling on it. " More like a potential girl friend. "

Chuck gaped at both of them.

" Really? " Ellie carried glasses and napkins to the dining room table. She sent a big, happy smile to Chuck and Sarah, then a baleful glare at Grimes. " Morgan, go home! "

" But El, you've got pizza! " Grimes protested. A jangly, electronic version of 'The Mexican Hat Dance' broke out. He put the pizza box down and grabbed his phone from his Buy More jacket pocket.

Grimes read a text and frowned. " That was my Anna Banana... "

" The girlfriend radar a bit off? " Chuck asked helpfully.

" I guess. Just reboot the thing... " Grimes smacked the side of his head, then bolted for the front door. " Later dude!

" Peddle safe! " Chuck called as the door slammed shut.

He turned to see Ellie texting something on her phone with a self satisfied smirk. " What are you doing, El? "

" Thanking Anna, " Ellie replied as she returned to the kitchen. " I was not going to have your idiot friend ruin another supper... "

" You wouldn't happen to have had anything to do with the Morgan door being locked did you, El? " Chuck slid a couple pieces of fragrantly warm pizza onto a plate and handed it to Sarah.

She thanked him with a smile. He pulled a chair out and nodded for her to take the seat, then busied himself filling his own plate.

" Beer? " Ellie called. " And yes I did. One of these days I'm going to have that window glued shut, or maybe just walled up... "

" Yes, please, Ellie, " Sarah said.

Ellie returned, carrying three cold bottles of beer. She handed one to Sarah and placed the others where she thought she and Chuck might sit.

" I use the Morgan door too... " Chuck began, but got cut off. He shrugged and sat down beside Sarah.

" I know he's your friend, Chuck, but I was really hoping that when Morgan started dating Anna, we would see a lot less of him and his beard... " Ellie paused to sit down across from Sarah and Chuck.

" Ellie... "

Ellie ignored her brother and looked at Sarah. " The last time Chuck brought someone over for supper was Carina, a long lost Bartowski cousin. Morgan was obviously infatuated with her and decided to impress her with a magic trick that didn't work... "

" Ellie's supper ended up on the floor, " Chuck said as his sister paused for a bite of pizza. " Morgan tried to pull the table cloth out from under the plates and dishes... "

Sarah laughed heartily.

" It was Morgan's favorite Ellie meal, too and he was heart broken. " Chuck grinned back at her. " Devon, being awesome, was able to keep Ellie from killing Morgan. Carina, however, was not impressed. I'm pretty sure she isn't even aware Martin exists on a day to day basis... "

" Martin? " Sarah asked. Her blue eyes danced with humour.

" Yeah, Carina always calls him, Martin." Ellie chuckled wickedly. " By the way Chuck, I heard from a couple of my friends that Carina got fired from her job? Have you heard anything from her? Um... Chuck? "

Chuck started and looked away from the gorgeous, FIA field agent. " Sorry, Ellie and no, at least not recently. I've been kind of busy with plenty of work at the Buy More... "

" And going out on dates with Sarah? "

" That too. " Chuck said modestly. " Carina came by the Buy More after she got fired and said something about being out of town for a few days... "

Ellie nodded thoughtfully. " Is Carina really a long lost Bartowski cousin? "

Chuck frowned and shrugged. " I guess she is, El. Why? "

" She doesn't feel like a Bartowski. " Ellie took a swig of her beer. " She never seemed to fit in with our family and friends... and we are ignoring our guest. So tell us about yourself, Sarah? "

Sarah swallowed a mouthful of pizza and wiped her mouth on a napkin. " I just moved here from DC. I recently broke up with my boyfriend so I may come with some baggage... "

" Well, I could be your very own baggage handler, " Chuck said with a bit of a cheeky grin.

" Chuck! " Ellie scolded and rolled her eyes.

Chuck flinched. Where in the world had that one come from? Smooth Bartowski... not!

Sarah blinked at Chuck, then an extremely small grin quirked the corners of her mouth. " Anyway, I felt like I needed a change, a big one and my job gave me the chance. "

" What do you do? " Ellie asked.

" Nothing heroic like being a doctor, " Sarah said. " I work for 'The Orange Orange Yogurt Company'. OO Corp wants to open a store in this area, as a pilot store and build some franchise interest in southern California.

" It's beginning to look like Corp has decided to buy the Wienerliscious across from the Buy More and put the new store there. "

Ellie nodded. " Nice. I like yogurt. What kind is it? "

" It's a frozen, soft serve type, " Sarah replied. " Corp bought out Columbo Yogurt a few years back after customer complaints about our product. We'd been using a powder mix and the problem was a residual grittiness. We now use a frozen liquid and it's one of the best on the market.

" We have all kinds of flavors, including some really great, fat free ones. I dare you to tell the difference. We offer a variety of toppings and waffle cone flavors. We also have a couple styles of smoothies; a combination of fruit juices and the yogurt. It can be as healthy or fattening as the customer desires. "

" I'll be a faithful customer, " Ellie promised.

" Good, " Sarah said with a pleased smile. " So you work in a clinic? "

Ellie nodded. " I do and I enjoy it a lot. The work is rewarding. When the Feds pushed the Health Care Act through a few years ago and began to decide what kind of care patients receive, they also came up with patient care quotas for how much doctors are paid.

" When the patient quotas are met, doctors don't receive any more compensation and most just take a vacation. I couldn't do that, so I found an independent clinic that tries to service people who fall outside the Health Care Act restrictions... "

" Ellie is very good at what she does, " Chuck said proudly. He was just a bit nervous about his sister speaking so frankly to a government agent. Granted Ellie didn't know Sarah was a government agent...

Sarah nodded. " I'm really impressed, Ellie. "

Ellie grimaced. " I think there were a couple good things Governor Reagan did for California. He rammed the state constitutional amendments through that allowed things like the clinic to exist, no matter what the Feds do and no matter how the gutless politicians cave in to the Feds bullying to shut the independent clinics down... "

" Ellie, " Chuck said warningly.

Ellie shrugged. " I'm sorry, I'll get off my soapbox. I'm a good citizen, Sarah, and I'm very glad we aren't like the Southerners with their free market health insurance and private health care system. No child is neglected and our retirees don't have to worry about affording expensive medicines for their age related infirmities. It's a fair and just system but... "

Sarah nodded. " It could use a bit of tweaking? "

" Exactly. " Ellie reached over and patted Chuck on the arm. " My little brother always looks out for me, making sure I don't say something that may be misunderstood and get us all in trouble. "

They spent the rest of the evening in fellowship, talking and laughing, as an impressive collection of empty beer bottles began to grow on the table.

Ellie finally gave in to a growing series of prodigious yawns. " It's been a long day, guys, so I'm heading for bed. Sarah, I hope to see you again. "

" Me too, " Sarah returned. " Good night, Ellie. "

" Chuck, love you... "

" G' night sis! " Chuck stood and have Ellie a quick hug.

With another yawn and a tired smile, Ellie wandered down the hall toward her bedroom.

Sarah glanced at her watch and got to her feet. " It is getting late isn't it. I should get going myself... "

" Okay. " Chuck nodded his understanding. " May I walk you to your car? "

" Thank you, Chuck. " Sarah grabbed her jacket from the coat rack. " You have a really nice home here, Chuck and a great sister. I hope you know that I'm no threat to Ellie. "

" Thanks. " Chuck tapped his head. " It's been tough keeping things from her. As a general rule I hate lying to Ellie, but if it helps keep her safe... The Orange Orange huh? "

" It's a FIA cover company. " Sarah shrugged as she tucked a hand through the crook of Chuck's arm. " Are you disappointed that I'm not a beach volleyball player wearing nothing but a bikini and some sand? "

Chuck had a deer in the headlights expression as he tried for an appropriate response. " Uh... "

" I'm just kidding. " Sarah shoulder bumped him. " I've been told I'm not very funny... "

Chuck gave her a small smile. " You do okay and at least you aren't a cannibal or something. I've never met one before, so it would've been interesting... "

" A cannibal? Seriously? " Sarah chuckled as they walked through the apartment building courtyard. " Do I look like a cannibal too you? "

Chuck shook his head. " Before I forget, as second dates go, tonight was really nice. "

" Yes, it was, " Sarah agreed. She stopped beside her Porsche. " I had a good time. "

" Really? "

Sarah sighed. " Why so surprised, Chuck? Do you think field agents don't have good times? "

Chuck jammed his hands in his pants pockets and shrugged, again. " Well not involving beer and pizza... "

" I'm not Carina, " Sarah said quietly. " I happen to like beer and pizza... "

" Before I got this thing stuck in my head I didn't know any spies so... "

" Field agents... "

" Whatever. " Chuck smiled. " And you are definitely not Carina. "

Her face was expressionless, but again Chuck saw something dark and turbulent in the depths of her eyes.

He tugged nervously at his grey tie. " What? "

In a blink, her eyes cleared. Sarah stood up on her tip toes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. " No worries, Chuck. Get some sleep and I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow. "

" Good night, Sarah. "

Sarah slid gracefully into her car. The powerful engine purred to life as she dropped the window. " Jenny. "

" Huh? "

" When you were running through my names at the beach, you missed one, " Sarah explained. " Jenny... "

As Chuck gaped at her, Sarah put the Porsche in gear and roared off.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

' Hey moron! U look like u r sneaking around. Stop! '. Even with a text, Casey sounded... well... like Casey.

Chuck grimaced at the notion and texted back. ' I'm trying to look casual. Duh! '

As Chuck prepared to pocket his phone, Casey's text tone sounded again. ' Epic fail. Grrrr '

Sarah's text tone sounded. Chuck read, ' Clear and ignore Casey. '

Carrying a large plastic bag with the 'Lou's Place' logo, Chuck approached the FIA issued, nondescript surveillance van parked in a remote corner near some parking lot shrubbery. Director Graham was still upset with changes Casey had made so that the van looked less like a FIA issued surveillance vehicle and more... nondescript.

He knocked on the back door of the van, " Anybody home? "

Sarah opened the door wearing her cool, remote, field agent expression; yet there was warmth and humour in the depths of her eyes. " Funny, Chuck... "

Chuck froze. Sarah Walker really was the most incredibly beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was wearing a blue blouse that enhanced the blue of her eyes and scooped low enough to frame a tantalizing amount of cleavage. Incredibly beautiful and incredibly sexy...

" Are you getting in or are you planing on just announcing to everyone... "

Chuck hopped into the van, all lanky length, knees and elbows. He saw her wince as he stepped on her foot. " So sorry! So sorry! I'm so... " "

" Hey, Chuck! "

Startled, he looked over at the bank of surveillance monitors and grinned at the gentleman prominently featured in one. " Hi, Augie. How is Annie doing, by the way? "

Augie nodded his head. " She's fine. The doctors just released her with a clean bill of health. Thanks for the timely intel by the way. Annie would have been hurt much worse without it. "

" Glad to help. " Chuck eased into one of the uncomfortable chairs as they generally tried to roll out from under him before he was seated. " Tell Annie I said hi, will you? "

" Will do, " Augie returned. " Sarah, we owe you guys big time. I'll get on the tech grunts to get that stuff worked out. "

Sarah nodded. " Thanks, Augie and thanks for the prescription. "

The monitor went blank and the FIA logo blinked into existence.

" So how did you know I got a text from Casey? " Chuck placed the plastic bag on an empty space of console. He pulled a recycled cardboard container out and handed it to the blond FIA agent.

" I can tell who you get a text from just by your body language. " Sarah sniffed appreciatively. " You're going to spoil me, Chuck... "

" Cool... " Chuck shot her the Bartowski eyebrow dance. " So what was that all about? "

Sarah opened her recyclable meal container and smiled at Chuck. It was 'The Liar' with no olives, Lou's homemade potato salad and a mess of pickles. " I know you suffer from severe headaches when you do a lot of flashing, so I asked Augie to look into a more effective pain med.

" He just gave me a new prescription and said he'll ask about any tweaks or adjustments the tech grunts may have made in the beta version. If they have, he's going to see if he can get that intel to us and maybe we can get it into your brain, so it won't hurt to flash... "

Chuck opened his own meal container and gave her a grateful smile. " Thanks. "

" Just looking out for you, " Sarah said. " It's my job. "

" Yeah, but, that's more than anyone else has done for me, " Chuck said quietly.

" It's a special prescription so we'll need to get it filled by a local FIA approved doctor. " Sarah shoulder bumped him. " Eat your lunch... "

Chuck nodded as he began to eat. It had been a rather chaotic couple of weeks since Sarah had become one of his handlers. He'd been dropped off the roof of a warehouse by an enormous bad guy, Mr. Colt and caught by Casey, fortunately. Mr. Colt had been looking for something called 'The Cipher'. Sarah had then kicked Mr. Colt's ass.

Team Chuck had then dealt with a seductress spy known as the Black Widow and an aging Lothario of an FIA field agent. The Black Widow had also been searching for 'The Cipher'. Roan Montgomery's legendary seduction techniques had failed; mostly as he was decades past his prime and his alcohol fueled life style had not been kind. Chuck ended up swinging off the Buy More roof to save Sarah and she had nearly kicked his ass for that one.

Eating lunch, either in the van or Castle, had quickly become an enjoyable shared pastime. Chuck regaled and entertained Sarah with his take on the various Team Chuck missions from the past several months.

And Chuck was falling in love...

" Uh... Chuck? "

Chuck glanced at Sarah. " Yeah? "

She had paused in her eating and was studying him. " Are you okay? You zoned out on me... "

Chuck nodded. " I was just thinking. What's up? "

" I was wondering if you'd tell me why you and Casey went off the grid yesterday morning? "

Chuck took a bite of his sandwich.

" Chuck... "

That look of Sarah's was more effective than truth serum. " What was yesterday morning? "

" Sunday morning. " Sarah thought for a moment. " You guys went to church? "

Chuck nodded. " But it isn't one of the Fed approved religions, like the bad science fiction religion created by the hack pulp writer, as Casey put it... "

Sarah shrugged. " Okay... "

" Believe me, I'm not a religious person, Sarah, " Chuck continued. " But I do have my faith and it's important to me... "

She gave him a reassuring look. " That's fine Chuck. As long as it doesn't interfere with missions... "

" It won't. "

" Okay and changing the subject, " Sarah nodded towards a monitor that covered the area around the Nerd Herd desk. " What happened to Morgan? "

Chuck watched as Morgan slouched across the store. " Um... Yvonne Strzzz... Strezkof... "

" It's pronounced Strzechowski... " Sarah said.

" Really? "

Sarah nodded.

Chuck recalled some of the intel from his original flash on Sarah Walker. " That's right, you know Polish. "

" I picked up a couple Euro languages, while I was in college, as part of my training. So the FIA, in it's infinite wisdom, teamed me with Agent Larkin and we worked in Hispanic America quite often. "

" Just don't let Morgan know you have even a working knowledge of Polish, " Chuck recommended.

Sarah frowned. " Why? "

" Ms. Strzekov... um... Strzechowski... played Jaimie Sommers, aka the Bionic Woman, on Morgan's favorite Dixie television show. "

Sarah gave him the look of amused incomprehension she usually did when he began to talk about the pop culture from the South. Not that he blamed her. It was illegal to watch Dixie television, after all. And that very illegality had been one of the prime attractions for rebellious nerds. That and the superior entertainment value...

" Anyway, Morgan's idea of a grand romantic gesture would be to write a love sonnet to her in Polish. Morgan doesn't know Polish and is a terrible poet, so would you want to be his translator? "

Sarah shuddered. " Oh... "

" Exactly. " Chuck watched as his bearded buddy made a desultory attempt at dealing with a customer and sighed. If the store wasn't unionized and if Mrs. Grimes wasn't Big Mike's girlfriend...

" Anyway, she is on a Fed television show now. The ugly, nasty one with a serial killer for a hero? Ms. Strzechowski had a sex scene on the show recently and exposed a lot of skin, even more than she had on 'The Bionic Woman' and she wore a bikini on it often enough... "

Sarah grinned her appreciation for his attempt at humour. She seemed to do that fairly often and Chuck liked that about her. Granted, her understanding of his humour could be hit or miss...

" Morgan approved and said so. Anna did not approve of his approval and gave him the black eye... "

Sarah shook her head and returned to eating her lunch.

After taking a final bite of his sandwich, Chuck began to tap away on a keyboard. He watched the work being done on what would become the Orange Orange. The FIA sub contractors were extremely efficient and the work was proceeding at a rapid pace. They obviously were not a union construction crew.

He then activated a Castle camera to find Casey seated at the main mission table working on paperwork. He turned the sound up.

" And in the fury of this darkest hour / We will be your Light / You've asked me for my sacrifice / And I am Winter Born... "

" What in the hell is that? " Sarah asked.

" Without denying, a faith in God / That I have never known / I hear the Angels call my name / And I am Winter Born... "

" That's Casey's idea of music, " Chuck answered. " They're The Cruxshadows, from Tallahassee Florida. They're a goth filk group who do a lot of Renaissance fairs in Dixie. "

Sarah looked a little stunned as the music changed into a wild skirling of bagpipes, the martial thunder of drums and a chanting howl...

" Axes flash, broad swords swing / Shining armor's piercing ring / Horses run with polished shields / Fight those bastards till they yield!

" Midnight mare and blood red roan / Fight to keep this land your own / Sound the horn and call the cry / How many of them can we make die! "

" And that is Albannach, with their version of Heather Alexander's 'March of Cambreadth', " Chuck explained. " I burned a couple cd's of what Casey calls 'warrior music'. He grunted a thanks and then told me to stop snooping through his life... "

" Sounds like Casey, " Sarah grumbled.

" He likes to play this stuff before we go out on a mission. He says it gets him in the right frame of mind. "

Sarah shivered and looked slightly ill. " I so don't want to think about what is in Casey's mind or why that music would appeal to him. "

" Well, we never have figured out what kind of music you like, " Chuck said slyly.

" You just don't give up, do you? " Sarah's expression turned wistful. " I haven't thought about this in years, but when I was in high school, I hung out with a couple of beatnik radical wannabes who listened to Nina Simone and Billy Holliday... "

" More of that illegal and inappropriate Dixie music, awesome, " Chuck chuckled. " Y' know if the Feds didn't subsidize the northern music groups, they'd starve. Seriously though, who wants to hear paeans to the workers paradise, or to Dictator praise and worship music... "

" I won't tell if you won't. " Sarah finished her lunch and gathered the detritus together for Chuck to dispose when he returned to work.

They realized that there was silence coming from the speakers. They looked at a monitor to see Casey glaring at them.

" I know you and Walker are watching, " Casey snarled dangerously. " You will stop. Now... "

" How does he do that, " Chuck muttered as he hit a couple of keys and the monitor changed back to the Buy More and killed the speakers.

" I think it is his Marine sniper training, " Sarah said, with professional admiration. " He knows when he's being watched. I can sense it too, but not like Casey. And if I know Casey, he has the van monitored. "

" Point. At least he seems happy that he'll no longer work at the Weinerliscious. "

Sarah chuckled. " He took a lot of pleasure in burning that ass man uniform. "

" Oh yeah and I still think that grunt was Casey's version of a happy dance. " Chuck smiled at the memory. " What do you think Carina's reaction will be to the OO being her new cover job? "

Sarah shook her head. " Carina likes the kind of cover job where she is arm candy to some power broker wannabe, or a model... "

" Oh crap... " Chuck stared at one of the Buy More monitors.

Something in his voice had Sarah glaring at the bank of monitors. " Did you just flash? "

Chuck nodded and pointed at a scar faced man who was walking through the store. The stranger had dark hair and empty, dark eyes and was wearing an expensive suit. " I just flashed on him. That's Tommy Delgado, a Fulcrum agent. "

As they watched, Delgado stopped at the Nerd Herd desk. Chuck quickly turned the mics up.

" ...looking for Bryce Larkin? " the scar faced man asked.

Nerd Herder Lester looked up with his usual sneer. Something in Delgado's eyes caused Lester to take a hasty step back. " I... I can't help you, sir and I have no idea where Bryce is... "

" Try the loading dock, dude, " Nerd Herder Jeff said without taking his eyes from his monitor.

Lester turned to glare at his co-worker. " Jeffrey... "

" What? " Jeff finally looked at Lester.

Delgado smiled, an expression that held all the warmth and personality of a prowling predator. " Gentlemen... "

Jeff jerked a thumb over his shoulder. " That way. "

As Delgado turned and stalked away, Lester shrugged. " Never mind... "

Sarah sent a fast warning text to Larkin and then one to Casey.

" What is so interesting? " Lester glanced over Jeff's beefy shoulder.

" I'm reading, man, " Jeff mumbled.

Lester flinched and looked away. " You need help, Jeffrey... "

The surveillance monitor covering the old Weinerliscious changed to Castle and Casey's scowling face. " What's going on? "

" We have a Fulcrum agent in the Buy More, looking for Larkin, " Sarah said.

Casey grunted. " Stay in the van with Bartowski and monitor the situation. I'll head for the Buy More, in case Larkin needs backup... "

" Casey, I can... " Sarah began.

" Stay with Chuck, Walker! He's the priority, " Casey interrupted. " Are you certain the Fulcrum agent is alone? "

Sarah shook her head and looked slightly embarrassed. " I'm sorry, Casey... "

The monitor went dark in the middle of her apology, but not before Casey got in a parting grunt.

" you're right. " Sarah took a deep breath.

At Casey's words, Chuck began to look over the monitors, studying the other customers in the store. He saw several men, all dark menace and dark suits, wandering around as though looking for something, or someone. As one thug turned, his suit jacket flapped and exposed a belt holstered gun.

He zoomed a near by camera in for a closer look and flashed. " Oh crap! "

" What? "

Chuck began typing away on his cell phone. ' Pineapple! '


	10. Chapter 10

10.

" Come on! Come on! " Chuck's fingers drummed impatiently on the console as he rapidly scanned the surveillance monitors that covered the interior of the Buy More.

The group of Fulcrum bad guys continued their search through the store. One acne scarred, red haired thug stopped Bunny, the Green Shirt and snarled a question. Bunny cowered briefly, then took a quick look about the store and mournfully shook her head. The bad guy then growled something and Bunny scurried away, looking relieved to have escaped.

Elsewhere, the Fulcrum group leader, Tommy Delgado, cruised towards the loading dock area.

And the Nerd Herders continued to ignore his 'pineapple' text.

" Do you see Larkin anywhere? " Sarah worked another keyboard and scanned other surveillance monitors.

Chuck shook his head impatiently. " Unless there's a pretty customer he wants to hit on, we rarely do... " "

" Typical. So what does 'pineapple' mean, anyway? "

" The gamers were creating scenarios for black swan situations after an employee meeting, a while back. " Chuck continued to glare at the surveillance monitors.

" A real employee meeting, or an excuse for the employees to play games? " Sarah asked with a knowing smile.

" Both... " Chuck's answering smile was quicksilver. " The scenarios were 'what if an impossible event took place, like a nuclear strike, or an earthquake and a full Buy More evacuation had to be initiated'. They decided that a black swan scenario needed a code word and Morgan came up with pineapple... "

" Ah... "

Chuck shrugged. " This being southern California, I'm not sure how earthquakes are an impossible situation, but... come on, Jeff... Lester... anybody... "

Delgado walked out into the merchandising area of the store and looked around. He found stacks and mounds of merchandise waiting to be tagged and stocked, but no employees. The loading dock at the far end was full of shipping containers and lacked employees, too.

Chuck began to wonder if Nerd Herder Lester had rounded everyone up for what the Buy Morians called 'the mystery crisper game'. That meant Morgan might soon be getting his stomach pumped, again.

He keyed the surveillance camera for the employee break room.

" Oh no... " Sarah studied a monitor intently.

" What? "

" Delgado just said 'We know you are the Cipher, Larkin. Stop hiding and no one gets hurt'... "

Chuck bolted from his chair and out the door.

" Chuck, wait! " Sarah called.

Chuck broke into a run toward the store, dodging around parked cars and shopping carts. He heard the surveillance van door slam shut.

" Damn it, Chuck, stop... "

" I can't, Sarah... "

There was a gunshot and a car side window shattered just in front of him. It was Sarah's Porsche.

Chuck recoiled away and skidded to an abrupt halt. He whipped around with a stunned expression on his face. " Are you out of your mind? "

Sarah had her Beretta leveled at him, her blue eyes cold and determined. " I can't let you go in there, Chuck... "

" But my friends are in danger! " Chuck waved wildly in the direction of the Buy More. " And there are all those innocent people... "

" You are the Intersect and my priority, " Sarah returned calmly. She dropped the Beretta to her side, as the gunshot had drawn attention...

The fire alarm sounded, loud and shrill.

Chuck started, then turned to see the Buy More customers and employees stampede out of the doors in a herd panic. It was chaos as people pushed and shoved in their frantic haste to reach safety. He thought he could see some of the bad guys struggling against the mass of humanity in flight.

" I thought you were my friend, Sarah. "

Sarah walked over to stand slightly behind him. " You are my asset, Chuck. "

He saw Sarah's reflection in a nearby car window and caught her fast swipe at something on her cheeks. However, he was too angry with her to try and decode her actions.

Grimes appeared in the doorway carrying Anna. He staggered over to a growing crowd of Buy More employees and dropped her beside Nerd Herders Jeff and Lester.

Anna turned, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. As Grimes was trying to catch his breath, he didn't seem particularly enthusiastic with her assault on his beard.

" It looks like Anna has forgiven Morgan, " Sarah said softly.

" Uh huh... "

A car horn beeped beside them. Chuck stepped aside as the car eased forward and the passenger window lowered.

" What the hell is going on, Bartowski? "

Chuck stooped to see the sneering face of the store union rep, Emmett Milbarge. " I don't know, Emmett... "

" That's Mr. Milbarge to you, Bartowski, " Milbarge snapped prissily. " Maybe you should stop canoodling with your cookie here and find out... "

Chuck smirked. " Canoodling, Emmett? "

" like the chief Nerd Herder you think you are. " Milbarge flipped Chuck the bird and drove away.

" Did that man just call me a cookie? "

Chuck straightened and glanced about the parking lot. Lou stood with a group of her customers in front of her deli. Lou's attention was focused on Sarah and not the chaotic mess at the Buy More and had a peculiar look on her face. That wasn't good...

Emergency Service Vehicles roared into the shopping center parking lot, their sirens whooping. Lou walked back into her restaurant.

" We may have other problems, " Chuck said.

Sarah frowned. " What? "

Chuck nodded at the deli. " I think Lou saw you with the gun. "

It was illegal for Fed citizens to own or carry guns. That meant Sarah Walker was a cop, a government agent, or a criminal. Chuck had a feeling for how Lou would choose to view the situation.

" One problem at a time, Chuck. " Sarah shrugged, then looked back at the Buy More. " You have other problems... "

" Problems, as in plural? " Chuck looked at her. " What just happened to one problem at a time? "

Sarah pointed across the parking lot.

Big Mike stood beside the huddle of Buy More employees and glared at Chuck. He beckoned impatiently.

" Oh, wonderful, " Chuck grumbled and broke out in another jog. " Problems, as in plural... "

" Bartowski, where in the hell have you been? " Big Mike bellowed once he figured Chuck was within the appropriate range to be heard over all the noise.

" I was on my lunch break, Big Mike, " Chuck panted as he came to a halt beside the small group of Buy More employees.

" With me, " Sarah said brightly.

" And who are you? " Big Mike softened his belligerent tone and there was a gleam in his eyes as he checked the tall, blond woman out.

" That's Chuck's girlfriend, " Anna volunteered, still cuddled up close to her hero boyfriend.

Sarah wrapped an arm around Chuck and gave everyone a happy smile. " I'm Chuck's girlfriend... "

The girlfriend who had just taken a shot at him... Chuck hushed his internal voice and nodded with a large, bright smile of his own. Sell the cover, Bartowski... He draped an arm across Sarah's shoulders. " Sarah, this is Big Mike, my boss. Big Mike, this is Sarah Walker... "

" Pleased to meet you... " Sarah began.

Big Mike grunted in a noncommittal fashion and focused his attention on his employee. " Morgan says this is your fault, Bartowski? "

" I didn't mean to throw you under the bus, buddy, " Grimes whined defensively.

Chuck tugged nervously on his grey tie. " Yes, sir! "

" Excuse me? " A first responder jog waddled up in a bright, yellow hazmat kit.

Big Mike glared at the first responder, " What? "

" Are you the store manager? " the first responder asked.

Big Mike nodded impatiently. " I'm Michael Tucker. What the hell is going on? "

" I'm Captain Ken Davis, " the first responder said. " Mr. Tucker, there is a hazardous gas problem in the store... "

" Hazardous gas? " Big Mike sounded skeptical and his perpetual frown deepened.

" Yes, sir. " Captain Davis managed to sound both professional and patient. " Several of the 'EnviroFriendly' light bulbs that your company uses malfunctioned, possibly from an electrical short in that system. The mercury and gasses in the light bulbs can make for a dangerous situation, which is why we're in the hazmat kits.

" It's going to take a while to clean the store up, following Fed protocols for citizen safety... "

Chuck felt Sarah shiver. " Are you cold? "

" I'm fine, Chuck. "

There was a husky quality to her voice and when he looked at her, Chuck thought Sarah looked a bit flushed. " Are you okay? "

" Now is not the time... " Sarah reached up and took his hand from the back of her neck and laced her fingers through his as she dropped their hands to her side.

Chuck realized that he'd been stroking his thumb along her hairline beneath her pony tail. Oh crap! Where had that come from? He'd been acting like she was a real girlfriend and what would Sarah think? He could try blaming 'selling' the cover...

" Wouldn't it be safer for the citizens not to use dangerous light bulbs? " Nerd Herder Jeff asked.

Nerd Herder Lester grabbed his arm and tried to shush him.

Captain Davis turned to stare at Jeff. " The light bulbs are better for the environment by using less electricity and are safe when used properly and are disposed of properly. What is your name citizen? "

" Ignore him, " Big Mike sneered. " He's an idiot. I'll get the store political officer, Harry Tang, to deal with him. "

" Good enough. " The first responder nodded abruptly. " Whoever pulled the alarm probably saved a lot of lives. "

Chuck saw Fernando, the Green Shirt, staring at Sarah through the kind of x-ray glasses advertised in the backs of manga and comix magazines. Fernando seemed disappointed that the glasses weren't working as advertized, which was par for the course. Most of the things Fernando bought from those magazines didn't work as advertized...

Casey walked past the group of Buy Morians in a Marines ball cap and dark sunglasses. He dodged out of the way of a busy first responder and shoulder bumped Fernando, none to gently. The x-ray glasses popped off the pudgy, Green Shirt's face and fell to the pavement.

Casey growled an apology for the bruising contact, then accidentally stepped on the glasses, which crunched nicely. Fernando pouted at the wreck of colourful plastic on the pavement. There went his money back guarantee.

Chuck suppressed a smile and saw Sarah give Casey an approving nod.

" That would be Morgan and Anna, sir, " Nerd Herder Skip said quietly. He glanced at Chuck with a slight grin.

" Seriously? " Big Mike slowly turned to stare at his most worthless employee and the diminutive girl with the inappropriately short skirt and heavy make up.

Grimes gulped as he became the center of attention. Anna preened and beamed proudly as she tucked a hand through the crook of Grimes' arm.

" Well done, kid, " Captain Davis said with a nod. " Mr. Tucker, it's going to take us a while to go through the store and make sure there aren't any other problems. Your maintenance people will need to check the electrical systems before the store can be certified as safe for the customers... "

The Green Shirts and Nerd Herders gathered around Grimes and Anna with their congratulations and new found but temporary hero worship. Jeff and Lester squatted beside the dead x-ray glasses as they commiserated with Fernando.

Big Mike looked disgusted and stomped away, grumbling about the loss of business and the cost of the clean up.

" We need to get back to the van, " Sarah murmured as she tugged Chuck away.


End file.
